Total Drama Viewers Decide
by Jackels
Summary: This is a season in which Geoff, Bridgette, Eva, Harold, Courtney, Dakota, Brick, Sam, Noah, Mike, Zoey, Dawn, Cody, Heather, Jo, Ezekiel, and Cameron are still in. It is a your-choice. Chapter TWENTY-EIGHT is now up! Please LOOK at it HELP MAKE IT BETTER! YOU CHOOSE WHO WILL GO HOME! Only 17 people left. Jackels. Danni is host.
1. C1 The Beginning of the End

**Author Note: This is the first story I fell kind of determined to finish. This will be a Total Drama Season where you post in the reviews that you want to see eliminated and I will look at the votes and put them into "thought" that will go home in the next chapter. And I don't own Total Drama.**

** "**Welcome to Total Drama: Viewers!" Says Chris McLean, "This season every contestant will be up for the ultimate prize, five million dollars! We are bringing back everyone. Owen, Gwen, Heather, Duncan, LeShawna, Geoff, Izzy, DJ, Lindsay, Bridgette, Trent, Eva, Harold, Alejandro, Courtney, Sadie, Beth, Cody, Sierra, Tyler, Katie, Justin, Noah, Ezekiel, Cameron, Blaineley, Lightning, Zoey, Scott, Jo, Mike, Dakota, Anne Maria, Brick, Sam, Dawn, B, Staci, and we all have Josh from Celebrity Man Hunt after it's horrible ratings after our episode. Our first returning contestant is here!"

"Listen McLean, I'm tired of this show, your stupid games, and Courtney." Duncan says "How many more seasons till you quit using us?"

"I forgot to say this is the entire original cast, this is your last season as contestants at least." Chris says

"Wow, you are finally letting us go and tormenting other people's lives? That's a first." Duncan says

Just then the next contestant arrived.

"Well if anyone tries to joke me, cheat me, and flirt me out of this game this time!" Courtney said "Great Duncan's in this season."

"Actually, all the contestants are back and some new ones!" Chris says

"And" Duncan says "I thought you had forgiven me for going out this Gwen?"

"I have." She replied

"Whatever." Duncan said

Just then the next contestant showed up. A certain gothic chick that hate Courtney and Chris, and also dates Duncan, also known as Gwen got off of the boat. "Chris you better have the best reason in the world for me to return and not leave right now, and before you ask I paid my boat driver ten bucks to wait five minutes before leaving?"

"This is your last season and you don't have to do any challenges expect maybe a few."

"This is my last season… finally! You have humiliated me and this season is going to be my season for revenge, Oh and P.S. Chris you should be careful what you eat." Gwen says with a devious smile

"Look," Says Chris "it's Lindsay, still looking not too shabby."

"What it looks like I've been stabbed! Where am I bleeding?" Lindsay screams

"He said shabby, not stabby, idiot." Gwen says

"Look! It's Katie and Sadie!" Chris says

"Like oh, my, gosh, Sadie, we are really back for another season! Looks like Cindy were wrong about Chris lying to us about another season."

"What you thought I was lying! Why?" Chris says "What ever mind here comes B."

B walks gets off the bus and walks over to the other side of the dock without a word.

"Still playing it the silent way?" Duncan asks

B just shrugged.

"Next joining us today is Izzy!" Chris says

"Hi guys, Hi!" She says as she does a backward flip onto the dock.

"We thought that after you were on season four, the RCMP caught you." Gwen says

"Yea, a friend of mine told me that they had read an article about number eight on RCMP list finally caught." Sadie said

"They tried to keep me down but, it didn't work. I stole a key from one of the guards and made it half way out and remembered I had left Peko…"

"Wait who is Peko?" Katie said

"He is my chicken that keeps me company when I'm in prison. Anyway I went in and grabbed him and still made it out in time before the bomb." Izzy said

"What bomb?"

"I had got a note saying a bomb was going to go off from a mysterious figure whose name initials are C. H."

"That was a great story, but now let's gets back to something important!" Chris demands "Look here comes Zoey!"

"Hey guys! I'm so exited to be in a season with everyone! Has Mike or Cameron got here yet?" Zoey asks

"No but soon they will." Chris says

"And here I am." Someone says from behind.

"Alejandro." They all say with either love or hate.

"Good to see most of that is I can't wait to see you all walk down this dock one last time." Alejandro says

"You will be before all of us! You cheated a lot of people out of their spot in season three!" Duncan said

"I simply was playing the game the same way I will in this season." He says

Just then Heather shows up. "Fighting on the first day won't get you anywhere but more enemies."

"Looks like you decided to show us with your presents Queenie." Gwen says

"Do you really think I would miss out on a chance to win five thousand? I'm not that stupid Weird Goth Girl." Heather says

"Whatever." Gwen says

Heather walks over to Alejandro and stands next to him. "Wait last time I saw you, you were in a full body cast."

"By law we had to send everyone that we messed up to a recuperation center." Chris says

"Well I guess you're planning for us all to end up there this time or just scar us for life…again?" Heather says

"Maybe…Maybe not." Chris replies "But, that doesn't matter right now because Tyler is here!"

"Tyler! I've missed you so much! Last time I saw you were when I got you arrested for breaking into that jewelry store to get me the necklace that I wanted!" Lindsay screams

"I've missed you so much too!" Tyler says and they run off

"That was heartwarming. Now here comes Sierra and Cody!"

"Wow! Are they like together now? Last time I checked Sierra and was still a stocker who stocked Cody."

"Hi guys nice to see you." Sierra said with the widest smile in the world.

"Nice to see you, I thought that you didn't like Sierra that way Cody." Heather said

"Well after she went thought my things at home, she found some personal stuff that I wanted to stay personal, so I made an agreement. If I'm her boyfriend for three months she won't say anything to anyone." Cody says "Isn't that right Sierra?"  
"Yea, Cody's my boyfriend for another two months." Sierra replied

"I am surprised at your knowledge of blackmail Sierra nice touch." Alejandro said

"Thank you." She says in a dreaming state.

"Hey, Hey, and a Hey! I'm here to win and am not going home till I do! This sister is going to win." LeShawna says

"LeShawna! I've missed you!" Gwen says as she tackles her in a hug.

"Nice to see you too sweet heart, but this is our last chance to win, we got to work hard this season!" LeShawna replies

"We take Heather down this season, Do you here me?" Gwen replies

"Oh honey, I've been planning this season for the last few weeks and I got more plans then you think I do." LeShawna says with a wink

"Sha-Lightning is here to save the day and then win the season and the super bowl!" Lightning says

"Great but, it's really going to take a lot more than just you yelling Sha all the time to make you win this time." Duncan says

"Here comes another boat!" Zoey says "Cameron! How are you?"

"I'm good, but one problem, I already know I'm not going to win this season." Cameron says

"How do you know that?" Zoey Courtney asks

"Because with this many people playing this season, and because I won last season there is just no way I can win."

"There is always a chance, don't give up." Zoey tells him.

"Here is the season one champ, she season two runner-up of the runner-up, and the only guy here that can burp the ABC's in one go, please welcome Owen!" Duncan says

"I'm the host here, please welcome Owen!" Chris says

"I've have missed you all the most I have ever missed anyone. Except my mom, dad, brother, aunt, food, and that guy who drives that ice cream van around my city. It's my only motivation to lose weight." Owens says "But other than that you guys, even the ones who were not in seasons I was!"

"It's great to see you too." Says Geoff

"Geoff, your back!" Duncan says "It's good to see you!"

"Yea I'm back and I'm looking for Bridgette. Does anyone know where she is?" Geoff asks

"She hasn't arrived yet." Chris says "But Chatty- Staci has arrived!"

"Yea, my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather made the first boat before him people just drowned." Staci tells the boat driver who comes out and shoves her off the boat."

Before Staci can even say a word Chris says "Our Surfer Girl Bridgette is here!"

"Bridgey Bear!" Geoff says "I've missed you!" He runs over and gives Bridgette a lot hard kiss and they start making out just like season two.

"Wait! Geoff! Stop!" She tell him

"What?" Geoff asks

"We can't be like that when we are in a season! We got kicked out of season two for this! We can only do it a few times a day, not always." Bridgette explains

"Wow! Ok Bridgette I understand." Geoff says with a smile.

"Please welcome the last host of Total Drama Aftermath, also her counter-part on Celebrity Manhunt, Blaineley and Josh!"

"What is Josh doing here? He hasn't even been a contestant! This is against the rules!" Courtney says

"Remember season one? Well I do make us the rules as I go along!" Chris says "And I say that Josh I competing this season and that is that."

"What he means to says is that Celebrity Manhunt went down bad and he thought he could take Chris' job as host, but the producers had other ideas." Geoff says

"How do you know that? That's personal!" Josh says

"Not as personal as what I've got on Cody!" Sierra says

"What are you talking about?" Mike says

"Mike you're here! "Zoey says "Has Vito, Chester, Svetlana, and Manitoba Smith gotten easier to control?"

"Well with Cameron help I've been improving a little I guess." Mike responds with a small smile.

"Beth!" Lindsay screams "The last time I saw you we were in New York for a fashion show and you got kicked out because you said you were a model."

"I've missed you too!" Beth says "What were we thinking I'm nowhere close to a model like you!"

"Oh yea, Lindsay I say you on a page of surfing weekly!" Bridgette said

"That bikini shoot was so much fun! But after I left there was a car with red and white flashing light telling me to stop. What a creep, right?"

"That was a cop, idiot." Gwen said

"My great-great-great-great Uncle Joe invented cop lights, before that cops just shot the guy." Staci said

"Another interesting fact Staci." Noah said as he gets off his boat.

"Noah, oh I have so much to tell you." Owen says as he pulls him to the left to talk.

"Look here's Anne Maria and Ezekiel!" Chris says

"Get this freak off me! He started to touch the hair!" Anne Maria screamed

"I just am so in love with you." Ezekiel said

"What, you even got Zeke back to normal?" Duncan asked

"Yea his finished up about two months ago, but he doesn't remember most of it so lay off him." Chris responded

"Brick MacArthur reporting to duty!" The Cadet says with a salute, just as an instant action Zoey, Mike, and Cameron turn and salute.

"And don't forget Jo is her also." Chris says

"Yea I'm here and I'm prepared to take anyone down, and this season that includes geeks and nerds" Jo says looking at Cameron.

"Cool it! Just because Cameron used your tactics against you doesn't mean you need to be mean to him! You would have just got rid of him in the next episode as soon as Lightning was gone." Anne Maria says

"Shut up Tan in a Can." Jo says

"No, tell me she didn't just say that!" Anne Maria says

"Cat fight!" Josh says

"Anne Maria, Jo, stop you know that if you fight you will end up like Heather in season three, one less tooth." Bridgette says

"Yea don't remind me." Heather says

"Ha, ha, ha, level up!" Sam says

"Where are you?" Dakota says

"Dakota! There you are! Show us something, give us something!" A paparazzi member in a hot air balloon yells.

"No not this again." Chris says as he pulls out his walky-talky. "Plan Squeaky Ducky, I repeat Plan Squeaky Ducky." Chris says in his walky-talky

"Commencing Plain Squeaky Ducky." Chef says into his walky-talky.

In a few seconds Chef shows up with a gun of rubber ducks. He shots one at the balloon and it puts a hole in it and sends it at least a mile again.

"Come on Chris! Not again this season!" Dakota complained "You put all of them in the hospital last season."

"Good, you deserve it." Chris says

"Someone better moves out of the way or they will have one less arm after this season." Eva says

"Eva is here!" Chris says

"So it's the great Eva, you are the only person from the original cast that I respect." Jo says

"Wow, thank you I guess." Eva says looking embarrassed.

"Now how about a race of…" Jo said "Wow, is that…"

"Justin" all the girls and Owen say at the same time.

"Yea because Justin was so mad we put him in with Ezekiel and the rest of the former mutants." Chris says

"Well, Trent is good but now… Justin is back!" Katie tells Sadie.

"What about me?" Trent says "Oh, Justin is back to his former glory."

"Listen, Trent" Gwen says "I'm know we haven't spoke since I started dating Duncan so I am here to say that I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. And I hope that we can still be friends."

"Thank you for that Gwen, I guess I still haven't gotten over you." Trent said

"Yes he still hasn't gotten over you Gwen. His aura is still sad, but he will recover eventually." Dawn says

"Dawn is here. We are only missing three people."

"No you are missing two, I'm here." DJ says

"DJ! I've missed you buddy. What happened with you and that girl you met at that party my brother had?

"Oh, I said we should that we should just stay friends." DJ replies

"Well looks like the redneck is here." Mike says

"Yes that's right I'm back and out for blood. I will do whatever it takes to win." Scott says

"And the final person we need Harold is here." Chris says

"LeShawna, I'm here." Harold says

"Hello Sugar Baby!" LeShawna says with a big hug.

"We have everyone now go to the campfire to find out about this season!" Chris says

_*At the Campfire* _

"Now that everyone is here there will be no voting." Chris says

"Then how do we get someone off the island?" Alejandro asks

"The public will vote!" Chris says "Also, if you were here during Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, and Total Drama World Tour this is you last season. That's all for this episode of Total Drama: Viewers"

**Author Note:**

**Please vote! I will be looking at it in one week and will write a chapter and "might" base it on your votes.**

**You can Vote for:**

**Alejandro**

**Anne Maria**

**B**

**Beth**

**Blaineley**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Cody**

**Courtney**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Duncan**

**Eva**

**Ezekiel**

**Geoff**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**Heather**

**Izzy**

**Jo**

**Josh**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**LeShawna**

**Lightning**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Sadie**

**Sam**

**Scott**

**Sierra**

**Staci**

**Trent**

**Tyler**

**Zoey**


	2. C2 So Great, So Gone

**Author Note: I do note own the Total Drama Series or characters. **

"Welcome to Total Drama: Viewers, I'm Chris McLean and I'm here to give you a run down of what happened here in the past three days." Chris says. "Heather was trying to make nice with everyone, but LeShawna was giving her a hard time."

_*Flashback*_

"So Gwen I've just here to say that I'm sorry for calling you Weird Goth Girl, Gweeny, The Freak Show, Sleeping Beauty, Big Mouth, and Paste." Heather says

"Heather, we are going to have a problem. You forgot some like Death Mask, Boyfriend Kisser, Gothy, Puke-Breath, and Gothy Nasty Blister." Gwen says

"Listen I'm trying to apologize because we both know I won't be close to the last one on the show. I'm more likely to be kicked off in the next five episodes than Owen is to tell everyone where he hid the marshmallows." Heather said

"Who did you hear that from?" Gwen asks

"Dawn, apparently she can read auras and it's really creepy, to me at least." Heather says

LeShawna is sitting on the dock with Gwen and Bridgette after Heather left. "Do you really think that Heather is going to change? In season one she got rid off Eva, Justin, Cody, Beth, Trent, Lindsay, and Izzy. "

"She did say she had changed a lot in the past and didn't." Gwen says

Bridgette says "She gave Alejandro a chance at dating him when he was in his rehabilitation suit."

"Yea but when he got done they went back to I love you and I hate you." LeShawna said

_*End of Flashback*_

"I hoped that this flashback helped make your decision on whom to eliminate." Chris says "Now time for the juice stuff, the elimination of a contestant!"

Chris walks out of a room and onto the stage of Total Drama Action.

"This is where we will be having our eliminations and this week is a surprise double elimination, just like we always do at the beginning of every season! Now to start we have all the contestants from former seasons and Josh here with us."

We see the entire contestant either smiling like Cody and Beth, nervous like Heather and Courtney, or making out like Bridgette and Geoff.

"The following have no votes at all… Cameron, Bridgette, Sadie, Katie, Noah, Zoey, B, LeShawna, Mike, Geoff, DJ, Lindsay, Trent, Harold, and Dawn,"

"That's all? I'm brand new at this game! How can people just vote me off like that?" Josh says

"Ask Ezekiel! He knows all about it!" Duncan says

"I still have a few to go like….Eva, Josh, Brick, and Sam!" Chris says

"I can't believe you scared me like that Chris! That is so not cool." Josh says

"People safe with one vote only are…Owen….Tyler…Dakota…Justin…Beth and Lightning." Chris says

"Who voted for me I'm like the nicest person on the show! I only say bad things about Heather!" Beth says "And Chris and Chef don't forget Courtney."

"I wonder why." Chris says with a smile. "The following are safe with two votes, Anne Maria, Blaineley, Izzy, Ezekiel, Cody, and Scott."

"I won't be going home first this season, eh." Ezekiel says

"No, No you won't, my man." Chris says "Safe with three votes…Alejandro and Sierra!"

"I live another day! But will my Chica stay with me?" Alejandro says staring at Heather.

"Yes she will. Heather, Jo, and Gwen are all safe with four votes." Chris says "Well, well, well down to our last three contestants Courtney, Staci, and Duncan."

…

…

…

…

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Courtney is safe!" Chris says "With five votes, which means that Duncan and Staci are out! That's it for this episode of Total Drama: Viewers! Comeback next time to see how you, the viewers, decide."

**Author Note: **

**Lightning- 1**

**Dakota- 1**

**Justin- 1**

**Beth- 1**

**Tyler- 1**

**Owen- 1**

**Anne Maria- 2 **

**Blaineley- 2**

**Ezekiel- 2**

**Izzy- 2**

**Cody- 2**

**Scott- 2**

**Alejandro- 3**

**Sierra- 3**

**Heather- 4**

**Jo- 4**

**Gwen- 4**

**Courtney- 5**

**Duncan- 6**

**Staci- 8**


	3. C3 The Good and The Bad

"Last time on Total Drama Viewers, Heather made a poor attempt to get on Gwen and LeShawna's good side with disaster with Gwen's worse side Duncan. Last week Duncan and Staci got the boot last week with a double elimination! I can't wait to see what the votes are this time on Total Drama Viewers!" Chris says,

"Good job Chris; you have said the same thing about a hundred times just about different contestants." Heather says.

"Thanks but this time at least I made it short so that I can get rid of you sooner. Ms. Queenie." Chris says

"I'll take what I can get." Heather replied

_*At the Bonfire Ceremony*_

"This week's viewing votes are so sad we only had eight votes." Chris says. "Some of those votes weren't even votes, but I counted them and that's what will help me bring a person down."

"Just say who's going home before Chef gets done with the food, its really good." Duncan says

"Fine without further problems….. Safe this week with no votes are Owen, LeShawna, Geoff, DJ, Lindsay, Bridgette, Eva, Harold, Courtney, Sadie, Beth, Cody, Izzy, Tyler, Katie, Justin, Noah, Ezekiel, Cameron, Lightning, Sierra, Blaineley, Jo, Mike, Dakota, Anne Maria, Brick, Sam, Dawn, Duncan, and B."

They all grab their marshmallows and step to the side.

"That leaves Gwen, Trent, Alejandro, Heather, Scott, and poor Zoey. But safe with one vote are Trent, Alejandro, Heather, and

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…Scott. This leaves Zoey and Gwen as our bottom two. The person with the most amount if votes are…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.They both are out! They both got two votes!"

"What? I was nice and everything and two people vote for me just like that and I'm out? That's not fair!" Zoey says

"Sorry Zoey, our nice contestants will most likely be out sooner because of low viewers. Everyone needs to be ready at all time." Chris says

"At least I get to be with Duncan." Gwen says with a smile.

"Girl, I can't believe you are leaving! We haven't done what we were going to do to Heather yet!" LeShawna says

"I guess that can wait till you both are out." Gwen says

Author Note:

I really need more viewers…

**Trent-1**

**Alejandro-1**

**Heather-1**

**Scott-1**

**Zoey-2 (OUT) **

**Gwen-2 (OUT)**

**39th- Staci**

**38th- Duncan**

**37th- Gwen**

**36th- Zoey**

**Vote for:**

**Alejandro**

**Anne Maria**

**B**

**Beth**

**Blaineley**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Cody**

**Courtney**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Eva**

**Ezekiel**

**Geoff**

**Harold**

**Heather**

**Izzy**

**Jo**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**LeShawna**

**Lightning**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Sadie**

**Sam**

**Scott**

**Sierra**

**Staci**

**Trent**

**Tyler**


	4. C4 Silent Good-Bye

**Author Note: I don't own Total Drama and now if you don't want to leave a review you can go to my profile page and I have a poll set up. This is a way that you can vote for TWO contestants.**

"Welcome to Total Drama Decide the show where you get to decide who goes home! This week I was extremely surprised at the votes and of course, that or whom who goes home." Chris says. "Now a lot of people have been wondering where is Chef. Well to answer your question I gave him a job at camp in which he makes the exact same food he made a camp. So in other words if you don't want your favorite contestant eating brown slop then you better have them safe for a while."

"Get to the votes so of us have a tan that needs to be tanned." Lindsay declares.

"Fine safe with no votes are the following….. Owen, Heather, Izzy, Dawn, Jo, DJ, Anne Maria, Bridgette, Trent, Eva, Ezekiel, Courtney, Sadie, LeShawna, Geoff, Katie, Sam, Noah, Cody, Blaineley, Sierra, Cameron, Josh, Justin, Harold, and Brick are all with no votes."

They all get up from the pool at Play-a-day-Loser and grab their marshmallow. Bridgette and Geoff get in the hot-tub and start making-out. Brick, Jo, Eva, and Justin all head to the gym. Katie and Sadie follow Trent to the guitar where he plays endless songs of his and Gwen's break-up. Owen, Izzy, and Noah all go to the food table to eat the hot dogs that the cooks have cooked. Blaineley and Josh went to make another web show video for their new show Blaineley and Josh's Celebrity Manhunt 2. Sierra and Cody both run off, well Cody ran followed by Sierra. LeShawna and Anne Maria got in a limo and drove away to go shopping, sadly without Lindsay. Dawn went to her afternoon meditation. Courtney and Cameron went to the library to study and read to go to law school. Sam stayed for the support of Dakota. Ezekiel stayed because he peed in the pool without telling anyone, Heather awaited Alejandro's hand in the hot-tub. Harold and DJ went to play pool in the game room.

"Ok now that they are gone… safe with on vote is.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…..Lindsay, Tyler, and Dakota are all safe with one vote! And so is … Mike and Scott." Chris says.

Lindsay jumps on Tyler's back. "Run hurry LeShawna and Anne Maria might have not left yet!"

"Wait for me!" Dakota says with Sam on her tale.

Mike went to get Cameron from the library to ask for help in pranking Scott. Scott left to go to hunting.

"Now that just leaves B, Beth, Lightning, and Alejandro. I expected to see Alejandro here and maybe Lightning, but B and Beth what are you doing here?" Chris says.

"I really don't know why I'm here! I was nice except in three episodes and in two of them I was mean to Heather, the queen of mean. The other was the finale of season two and Geoff showed a bad video." Beth says.

"B do you have anything to say?" Chris asks.

B just shrugs.

"Well I tried. Now safe with two votes are Lightning and Alejandro! I really don't know why it's you two." Chris says

Lighting ran after Jo and the others going to the gym. Alejandro and Heather grabbed each other and ran for the hot-tub with was already supporting Geoff and Bridgette.

"Wow! Why is it me and B! We are nice, and why did Zoey go home! She was nice!" Beth says. "The viewers are stupid and always just trying to give the money to the wrong people! I hate this show! The viewers are just like Heather in season one! The person trying to be mean as was Heather!"

"Now are you done? I need to get rid of one of you in the next ten minutes or the show win air late." Chris asks.

Beth nods.

The person safe with three votes and the other having four is.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

….Beth! Sorry B but you are the fifth person eliminated on Total Drama Decide!" Chris says. "I'll see you next time on Total Drama Decide!"

Beth runs off trying to chase the limo that Lindsay took to the mall. B walks sadly to the end of the dock and gets on the Boat of Loser's to have a trip back to the island.

**Votes:**

**Lindsay-1**

**Tyler-1**

**Scott-1**

**Mike-1**

**Dakota-1**

**Alejandro-2**

**Lightning-2**

**Beth-3**

**B-4**

**39****th****- Staci**

**38****th****- Duncan**

**37****th****- Gwen**

**36****th****- Zoey**

**35****th****- B**

**Alejandro**

**Anne Maria**

**Beth**

**Blaineley**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Cody**

**Courtney**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Eva**

**Ezekiel**

**Geoff**

**Harold**

**Heather**

**Izzy**

**Jo**

**Josh**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**LeShawna**

**Lightning**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Sadie**

**Sam**

**Scott**

**Sierra**

**Trent**

**Tyler**


	5. C5 Sha-Bye Bye Wanna-Be

**Author Note:**

**I do not own Total Drama at all (I wish I did). Now you CAN VOTE on my profile. You can also vote in the reviews but if you vote on my poll then it will make less work for me. Now I have seen how many people see my story. PLEASE VOTE even if you don't know who you are voting for!**

"Welcome to Total Drama: Viewers Decide! Late time it was a really close race to some of the least likely contestants. Beth had three votes and was saved by B's four votes. This week can Beth survive the chopping block? Find out this time on Total Drama: Viewers Decide." Chris says.

"You can't be serious!" Heather says with a scream.

"Come on Heather everyone else has done it, even Cameron… you don't want a nerd to beat you at this." Mike says.

The whole cast was doing the cinnamon challenge to see who could make it. So far the only people to make the challenge were Geoff, Duncan, Bridgette, LeShawna, Jo, Brick, Lightning, Staci, and Blaineley. Heather was the last to go.

"Fine! But when I do this if I don't make it you are cleaning it!" Heather declares.

"Ready Heather?" Courtney asks.

"Go!" Geoff shouts.

Heather puts the spoon in her mouth and begins. At first she looked fine, but about fifteen seconds in she looked horrible. She started shouting with cinnamon coming out her mouth. Out of not where all the cinnamon in her mouth comes flying out and landing all over Sadie and Katie who runs off screaming that they have Heather's spit and it will take over their bodies.

"That was horrible! Are you happy now? I am never doing that again! Now can you please leave me alone?" Heather says with attitude.

"Yea that's fine but looks like the winners are Geoff, Bridgette, LeShawna, Jo, Brick, Lightning, and Blaineley!" Trent says. "You guys are not going to have to due the chores this week! Now all of you get to choose one person to due your chores for you. Blaineley, who do you choose?"

"Well I choose Courtney." Blaineley says.

"Really! Like I don't have enough to do! I have to study for my STAs and get collage money from my low pay job! Thanks a lot!" Courtney says as she storms off.

"Geoff who does you chooses to do your chores?" Zoey asks

"I choose Alejandro to do me chores." Geoff says.

"What why me?" Alejandro says.

"Because you get my girlfriends kicked out of season three and made a rift in our relationship because of it!" Geoff says.

"Ok, point taken." Alejandro says

"Next are Bridgette and LeShawna." Beth says with a cruel smile.

"Of course we have to choose Heather." Bridgette says.

"You have to understand. It's only karma that ever ends." Bridgette says.

"Devils! You all are devils! I can't wait to see all of you gone!" Heather says

"Heather you are going to be gone a lot faster then we are. This is us trying to impress the viewers and you look like a jerk." LeShawna says.

"Whatever! Come on Alejandro let's go to my room!" Heather says.

Ezekiel creepily follows them to Heather's room.

"Ok next we have Jo, Lightning, and Blaineley." Geoff says.

"Well I choose Cameron!" Jo says.

"As do I." Lightning says.

"I choose…..Courtney." Blaineley declares.

"Ok, that is it! Thanks guys for the fun!" Geoff says. "Make sure you are here for the Super Bowl on Sunday and on Friday we have Chick Flick night."

***At the elimination Ceremony***

"The votes are sadder than ever. We only had two! But we had seventy-nine people watching the show. I wonder why they aren't voting. But this is a double elimination because the votes are for different people. If I call your name you are out of this game…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

….Beth and Lightning." Chris says. "I'm sorry but you two had the only votes, so you are out of this game."

Beth ran and gave Lindsay best friends forever hug. Lightning just walked to the deck. On the deck Lindsay was crying onto Tyler's track jacket, Bridgette was waving good-bye and Jo was mocking Lightning. Beth got on the boat and waved good-bye till she could not see Lindsay any more.

***Confessionals***

"I just can't believe that I got out so quickly! What is wrong with you people! Getting rid of the nice people first." Beth says

"This is just wrong you let Jo make it farther than Sha-Lightning? You people are the most horrible person! Whoever you are that got rid of me." Lightning says.

***End of Confessionals***

"I'm Chris McLean and if this show doesn't get more votes then it will be canceled! Then you will never see your precious contestants ever again! So vote or say good-bye forever." Chris declares.

**Lightning-1**

**Beth-1**

**39****th****- Staci**

**38****th****- Duncan**

**37****th****- Gwen**

**36****th****- Zoey**

**35****th****- B**

**34****th-**** Lightning**

**33****rd****-Beth**

**Vote For:**

**Alejandro**

**Anne Maria**

**Blaineley**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Cody**

**Courtney**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Eva**

**Ezekiel**

**Geoff**

**Harold**

**Heather**

**Izzy**

**Jo**

**Josh**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**LeShawna**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Sadie**

**Sam**

**Scott**

**Sierra**

**Trent**

**Tyler**


	6. C6 Multiple Hairspray Disaster

**Author Note:**

**I do not own Total Drama at all (I wish I did). Now you CAN VOTE on my profile. You can also vote in the reviews but if you vote on my poll then it will make less work for me. Now I have seen how many people see my story. PLEASE VOTE even if you don't know who you are voting for!**

"Last time on Total Drama Viewers Decide, It was a tie with one vote between Lightning and Beth. The contestants tried to show you their true colors by doing to cinnamon challenge. This week we got more than two votes, but not as much. Stay toned on Total Drama: Viewers Decide." Chris says.

***Confessionals***

Lindsay- How could you vote Beth off! She was like my best friend.

Courtney- Really I have to say, you are voting off people like Zoey and Beth when you could be getting people like Heather. I'm disappointed.

LeShawna- Heather is going to get it! Last night he and Alejandro were up all night. It killed me!

Mike- I don't know how much I can take of this madness! I haven't seen Zoey in forever. If you're listening I miss you more than I think I do!

***End of Confessionals***

"As you can see some of our contestants are surprised at who you are voting off, I mean really? Zoey? Beth? What is up with you guys?" Chris says.

***In the kitchen***

"Listen viewers! You need to get off Mike." Cameron declares. "He has been crying at night to see Zoey and it's so sad."

"He has, when I am going to use the bathroom at night I heard him in his room crying like a baby." Anne Maria says.

***Hot Tub***

"I really think that Hanna is trying to be nice to us, she has been helping in the garden and doing my chores which says a lot because of season one." Lindsay says.

"I don't she has tried to pull our legs before and it really didn't work out for us." LeShawna says.

"But, she was up all night with Alejandro last night." Tyler says. "He never came to bed."

"Heather was in bed… she is my roommate." Izzy says.

"Then who has Alejandro been with?" LeShawna wonders out loud.

** *At the Elimination Ceremony* **

"Welcome to someone's final night here at Playa Des Loser. Safe is….Harold, Cody, Trent, Dakota, Lindsay…..Ezekiel, Josh, Geoff…Alejandro, Eva, Tyler….and Cameron…..and Brick are all safe with no votes." Chris says.

"That's it! That's only like twelve people!" LeShawna says.

"Also safe with no votes are Dawn, DJ, Sierra, LeShawna, Noah, Izzy, Katie, Bridgette, Owen, Sadie, Sam, Jo, and…Justin." Chris says.

"Is that the end of the no votes?" Bridgette asks.

"Luckily for you yes." Chef says. "Now if you are safe go and hid under a rock, play tag with a squirrel, or paint a car with sharpies. I really don't care just leave."

"Now all that's left is Heather, Courtney, Blaineley, Scott, Anne Maria, and Mike. I wonder who will be left. For starters safe are Heather, Blaineley, and Scott."

"Just give them safety and let me leave… I am one of the most hated contestants because of what I did in seasons two and three." Courtney declares.

"Sit down, Sit down!" Chris says. "You are safe with two votes. But, Anne Maria and Mike, sadly the viewers are cruel and like to vote people that are nice off even though Anne Maria isn't completely nice. The final person safe tonight is…."

Mike crossed his fingers hoping to see Zoey soon and Anne Maria just sprayed her hair spray faster with nervousness.

"…

.

.

.

.

.

…..Is Courtney." Chris says.

"What how is that possible? Courtney is already safe!" Anne Maria says.

"But both of you got four votes. So you both are out of this, I hope that you have a nice ride back to the island." Chris says.

***Confessionals* **

Courtney- I guess that I really shouldn't be here because of what I did, but you have kept me here long enough for me to get my revenge on Gwen and Duncan. Thank you.

Mike- Thank you so much! I get to see Zoey now! Just try to be nice to Cameron. Please.

Anne Maria- I can't believe that you are separating me and Justin! How can you! We really had a thing going.

Cody- Please I am begging you vote for Sierra! Last night when I was in the shower she jumped in with me! Help!

***End of Confessionals***

Mike and Anne Maria step on the boat and wave good-bye to the other contestants. "Looks like we are down two more! I wonder what will happen next time on Total Drama: Viewers Decide." Chris says.

**Votes:**

**Heather-1**

**Blaineley-1**

**Scott-1**

**Courtney-2**

**Anne Maria-3**

**Mike-3**

**39****th****- Staci**

**38****th****- Duncan**

**37****th****- Gwen**

**36****th****- Zoey**

**35****th****- B**

**34****th-**** Lightning**

**33****rd****-Beth**

**32****nd****-Mike**

**31****st****- Anne Maria**

**Vote For:**

**Alejandro**

**Blaineley**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Cody**

**Courtney**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Eva**

**Ezekiel**

**Geoff**

**Harold**

**Heather**

**Izzy**

**Jo**

**Josh**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**LeShawna**

**Lindsay**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Sadie**

**Sam**

**Scott**

**Sierra**

**Trent**

**Tyler**


	7. C7 The Fake Boyfriend

**Author Note:**

**I do not own Total Drama at all (I wish I did). Now you CAN VOTE on my profile. You can also vote in the reviews but if you vote on my poll then it will make less work for me. Now I have seen how many people see my story. PLEASE VOTE even if you don't know who you are voting for!**

"Last time on Total Drama: Viewers Decide! It was down to Mike and Anne Maria, but they both went home because they both had the same amount of votes. Who will go home? Will you send another so called nice contestant home? Find out right now on Total Drama: Viewers Decide!" Chris says.

*Confessionals*

Cody- Please send home Sierra! Last night I went to bed without her, but this morning she was right there next to me! Don't even get me started on this morning!

Dakota- Hi! I have to say this is so much better than season four! I get to relax and not have to work or get coffee.

Courtney- I am probably gone this time, but please keep me! I might have spent all my money on suing Duncan and Chris, now I need money for college because that was the money I used. Please keep me!

Owen- This is awesome. I spent all day eating cake. I even have begun to learn more of Izzy's survival methods.

*End of Confessionals*

"Ok this episode we have a very special surprise." Trent says. "We will be playing the Halo 3, all this week we have been having a huge tournament and everyone has played and now we are down to our final four people. We have Sam or course, Izzy, Harold, and Blaineley."

"In this game if you are killed once then you are out. The winner gets… wait for it…. A free Chris punching coupon provided by Courtney because of her lawsuit." Geoff says.

"Let the games begin!" Bridgette says. "Now you are all have a simple pistol!

Sam is in the room right next to Blaineley and gets her with a grenade.

"No! You beast! Bridgette you just said a pistol!" Blaineley says.

"No I said that you have a simple pistol I didn't say anything about grenades." Bridgette says.

Izzy sneaks right behind Harold and follows him for thirty seconds and shoots him for a minute in total even when he was dead. Then she walked right into the middle of a room. "Come and find me! I will make this easy for you."

"What are you doing?" Harold shouts. "You kill me and then you go and want to kill yourself?"

"Just wait." Izzy says as Sam sneaks in the door right in front and shoots her front and center.

"No!" Harold screams. "Izzy how could you? You kill me and let yourself be killed!"

"That's it folks, the winner is Sam. We really should have known that would happen. He is the video game addicted one." Geoff says.

*In the kitchen*

Chris walks in singing a tune and sees a note on the table that says:

Allowance to punch Chris McLean once anywhere on the body to granted. This coupon is for the use of Courtney. She can give this to anyone she chooses but only if they accept.

Judge Emily

"Oh Crap." Chris says.

"Going somewhere?" Sierra says. "Courtney gave the coupon to Sam and I got it from him. What fun?" She swings and hits him straight in the head. Chris falls to the ground with a concussion.

*At the elimination*

"Because of the Chris getting hit on the head thing I will be hosting." Chef says. "Now I need the following to stay were you are…Owen, Heather, Trent, Eva, Courtney, Alejandro, Cody, Sierra, and Dawn because you all got at least one vote. Everyone else, leave my sight or at least get behind me to watch."

Everyone gets behind Chef except Dakota who ran off to get her phone after leaving on the roof hoping to get more bars.

"Now safe with one vote is…Heather, Eva, Dawn, and…..Alejandro." Chef says.

"Looks like it's just Owen, Courtney, Sierra, and Cody, three of you have two votes and the unluckily loser has to leave." Chef reads off a card that Chris had wrote for the script. "Now the person with three votes are not… Owen and Sierra."

"Just let me leave I know I've looked like a horrible person. Even worse than Heather in season one." Courtney says.

"Hey no Heather bashing, I'm right here!" Heather says.

"That is what makes it better." LeShawna says.

"Stop!" Chef looks down at the note. "The person with three votes is…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…Cody. Sorry bro but are out!"

"What? Not Cody-kins! How can you? He still has to act like my boyfriend for another two weeks!" Sierra declares. "I quit!"

"No Sierra you don't, listen. Because I'm leaving just means that you need to fight harder to stay on the show. At least that's how it usually works on these shows." Cody says.

"Ok I can do this! I'm not going to be like Sadie when Katie went home in season one episode six." Sierra says.

In the background you can see Katie and Sadie crying.

"Well Cody time to get out of this place and back to the first place for this game…."

Cody steps on the boat with Sierra standing there repeating "Don't cry like Sadie, don't cry like Sadie."

*Confessional*

Sierra- I will find whoever voted off Cody and kill you! If I'm not back to Cody in less than two weeks than I will kill you for real!

Courtney- I'm surprised that you have kept me this long…

Sadie and Katie- Just like a chick flick.

Cody- I was hoping that you would get rid of Sierra, but I guess that I am just as good! Thanks

**Votes:**

**Heather-1**

**Trent-1**

**Eva-1**

**Alejandro-1**

**Dawn-1**

**Owen-2**

**Courtney-2**

**Sierra-2**

**Cody-3 (OUT)**

**39****th****-Staci**

**38****th****- Duncan**

**37****th****- Gwen**

**36****th****- Zoey**

**35****th****- B**

**34****th****- Lightning**

**33****rd****- Beth**

**32****nd****- Mike**

**31****st****- Anne Maria**

**30****th****- Cody**

**Vote For:**

**Alejandro**

**Blaineley**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Courtney**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Eva**

**Ezekiel**

**Geoff**

**Harold**

**Heather**

**Izzy**

**Jo**

**Josh**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**LeShawna**

**Lindsay**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Sadie**

**Sam**

**Scott**

**Sierra**

**Trent**

**Tyler**

**Author Note:**

**I have really been trying to update faster. Please help get more people to vote. I almost had to get rid of four people out. Please Help.**

**~Jackels~ **


	8. C8 A Fat Stalker

**Author Note:**

**I do not own Total Drama at all (I wish I did). Now you ****CAN VOTE**** on my profile. You can also vote in the reviews but if you vote on my poll then it will make less work for me. Now I have seen how many people see my story. ****PLEASE VOTE**** even if you don't know who you are voting for! ****I won't be updating tomorrow!**

**"Welcome to the next episode of Total Drama: Viewers Decide!" Chris says. "Last time the contestants played a game of video in trying to give someone the chance to punch me and it worked. But that night Cody got the boot after many of our viewers thought that he was being mean to Sierra. What will happen this time on Total Drama: Viewers Decide?"**

***Confessionals***

**Sierra- What will I do now that Cody is gone? Most of the other contestants are scared of me, hate me, or just aren't that nice.**

**Courtney- I just don't get it…I am one of the most hated contestants and I'm still in passing B, Zoey, Beth, and Cody! What is up with you people?**

**Sam- Last night Harold snored all last night! I counted how many times he snored! I got that bored. He snored three-thousand four hundred and thirty-six times!**

**Jo- I'm surprised that Heather, the queen of mean in season one, has made it this far. She was the most ruthless person. She even used that ruthlessness in season three and almost on by one mistake.**

***End of Confessionals***

** Geoff is standing on a table and yells loudly. "This episode we will have a show questionnaire! We will ask questions about shows that are still on so that Lindsay has a chance! Me and Bridgette will ask the questions since we chose them! We already have it down to the final three! Blaineley, Josh, and Sierra! The first one to five points wins!"**

** "Ok, now this first question is about the show, The Biggest Loser." Bridgette says. "What season did they have there first openly gay contestant?"**

** "That's too easy!" Blaineley complains. "It was this season, season fourteen, Challenge America."**

** "Correct." Geoff says. "Blaineley has one point with the others at nothing."**

** "Next question!" Bridgette says. "From the show Smash, What is the name of Ilene's x-husband?"**

** "That's even easier!" Blaineley says. "Jerry Rand!"**

** "Correct!" Geoff says. "Blaineley has two." **

** "Alright!" Bridgette says. "Next question is from Deception. What is the name of the man that is Mia's real father?"**

** "It's Ben." Blaineley says. **

** "Correct!" Geoff says. "Now Blaineley has another point."**

** "Who is the host of Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader?" Bridgette asks.**

** "Jeff Fox Worthy." Blaineley says.**

** "Another point Blaineley!" Geoff says. "She only needs one more to win! Sierra we all know that you won't win because all you know is Total Drama and Josh where are you?"**

** "Shout up! I never really watch those shows! Blaineley and I were just reading scripts that she made!" Josh said.**

** "Now final question! What show had the lowest viewers in history?" Bridgette asked**

** "Celebrity Manhunt!" Blaineley said.**

** "Congrats Blaineley you win a free trip to the movies with someone of your choosing." Trent said.**

** *At the Elimination Ceremony***

** "Welcome to the elimination ceremony…" Chris says interrupted.**

** "Wait!" Sierra says. "I quit! I can't deal without seeing Cody!" She runs off and runs onto the Dock for the ride to the island.**

** "Well I need the following to stay because they have at least one vote….Harold, Courtney, Ezekiel, Owen, Jo, and Alejandro now that Sierra quit." Chris says.**

** "Yea safe for another episode!" Geoff shouts. **

** "Safe with one vote is Sierra but she quit, Harold, Courtney, Alejandro, and Ezekiel." Chris says. "That just leaves Owen and Jo. The final person safe is..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…..**

**…..**

**….**

**…**

**….**

**….**

**…..Jo! Sorry Owen your out!"**

***Confessionals***

**Owen- What? I got out before Courtney, Heather and Alejandro? What's wrong with you?**

**Sierra- I'm sorry, I just can't live without my Cody!**

**Courtney- Thank You, Thank You**

***End of Confessionals***

**Votes:**

**Harold-1**

**Courtney-1**

**Alejandro-1**

**Sierra-1 (Quit)**

**Ezekiel-1**

**Jo-2**

**Owen-3 (Out)**

**39****th****-Staci**

**38****th****- Duncan**

**37****th****- Gwen**

**36****th****- Zoey**

**35****th****- B**

**34****th****- Lightning**

**33****rd****- Beth**

**32****nd****- Mike**

**31****st****- Anne Maria**

**30****th****- Cody**

**Vote For:**

**Alejandro**

**Blaineley**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Courtney**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Eva**

**Ezekiel**

**Geoff**

**Harold**

**Heather**

**Izzy**

**Jo**

**Josh**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**LeShawna**

**Lindsay**

**Noah**

**Sadie**

**Sam**

**Scott**

**Trent**

**Tyler**

**Author Note:**

**I have really been trying to update faster. Please help get more people to vote. I almost had to get rid of four people out. Please Help.**

**~Jackels~ **


	9. C9 The Back Track

**Author Note:**

**I do not own Total Drama at all (I wish I did). Now you ****CAN VOTE**** on my profile. You can also vote in the reviews but if you vote on my poll then it will make less work for me. Now I have seen how many people see my story. ****PLEASE VOTE**** even if you don't know who you are voting for! Also! I haven't updated because the internet and my house has gone crazy! Now, I also had a project for school but that doesn't really matter.**

"Welcome to Total Drama Viewers Decide!" Chris says. "This week since we have only ten minutes because of programming we will only have the elimination! Also Geoff has something to say."

"Listen we are really having a hard time with making up challenges, can you please send your requests when you vote?" Geoff says.

"Now for the big announcement! When Sierra got the island, Cody told her everything and now she is BACK! Sierra has given up on Cody and now just wants to win the game!.

"That's right! Cody treated me like crap and now I'm going to prove that I can win the competition!" Sierra says.

*At the Elimination*

"There are only three people with votes… Harold, Josh and Courtney." Chris says. "Safe with one vote is Harold!"

"Yea sugar-baby you are here for another episode!" LeShawna says.

"Now the person out of this contest with four votes is…...Josh."

"What how? I went from no votes ever to, you're the next loser? Really?" Josh says walking to the dock.

"That's all for this episode of Total Drama Viewers Decide!" Chris says. "Remember to send in challenges and votes!"\

**Votes:**

**Sierra-0 (Back)**

**Harold-1 **

**Courtney-2**

**Josh-4 (Out)**

**39****th****-Staci**

**38****th****- Duncan**

**37****th****- Gwen**

**36****th****- Zoey**

**35****th****- B**

**34****th****- Lightning**

**33****rd****- Beth**

**32****nd****- Mike**

**31****st****- Anne Maria**

**30****th****- Cody**

**29****th****- Owen**

**28****th****- Josh**

**Vote For:**

**Alejandro**

**Blaineley**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Courtney**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Eva**

**Ezekiel**

**Geoff**

**Harold**

**Heather**

**Izzy**

**Jo**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**LeShawna**

**Lindsay**

**Noah**

**Sadie**

**Sam**

**Scott**

**Sierra**

**Trent**

**Tyler**

**Author Note:**

**I have really been trying to update faster. Please help get more people to vote. I almost had to get rid of four people out. Please Help.**

**~Jackels~ **


	10. C10 The Former RoBo

**Author Note:**

**I do not own Total Drama at all (I wish I did). Now you ****CAN VOTE**** on my profile. You can also vote in the reviews but if you vote on my poll then it will make less work for me. Now I have seen how many people see my story. ****PLEASE VOTE**** even if you don't know who you are voting for!**

**"Last time on Total Drama Viewers Decide, We had the shortest episode in Total Drama history. We want you to send us challenge ideas. Courtney almost got the boot, but after having no votes before Josh was sent home after he was a jerk before. Also, Sierra returning because she quit, but you never really voted him off." Chris McLean says.**

***Confessionals* **

**Sierra- It's so great to be back, after Cody treated me horribly I just couldn't stand it!**

**Courtney- How long are you going to keep me here? I should have gone with Duncan and Staci. Not after Zoey, Owen, Cody, and Mike.**

**Lindsay- Can you please get rid of Hestia? She keeps sneaking off in the middle of the night with Alejandro and returns and then texts him nonstop!**

**Trent- I have started a relationship with Katie and it's amazing! She listens to me, but Sadie is really depressed now. They should really get twin brothers.**

***End of Confessionals***

** "This time we will play paintball, if you are hit once you are out!" Geoff says. **

** "I'm not playing!" Heather says. "Chris already treated us like crap!" **

** "We knew people won't want to so if you don't want to you don't have to, but it gives you the chance to punch Chris, coupon thanks of Courtney, again" Bridgette says.**

** At that moment Heather, Lindsay, Courtney, Sadie, Katie, Justin, Noah, Blaineley, Cameron, Dakota, Sam, and Dawn all moved back into the house.**

** "Ok, let the games begin!" Geoff says putting on his suit and getting his gun and running into the woods.**

** Since Lindsay, Justin, Noah, and Dakota, weren't playing Dakota volunteered to host. "Looks like they are starting to make alliances, I see Bridgette, Geoff, LeShawna, DJ, and Harold together. Looks like Tyler got out from Brick, Jo, and Alejandro now they just got Ezekiel, Trent, and Sierra. Eva has joined Brick's alliance. Geoff's alliance found and got Izzy and Scott. All that's left is LeShawna, Geoff, DJ, Bridgette, Eva, Jo, Brick, and Alejandro. LeShawna got hit from behind by Jo. Eva was pelted a lot from Geoff's alliance. DJ and Alejandro hit each other at the same time. At that time Bridgette got hit from Jo. Jo turns shots Brick. Geoff smiles and shots, but is out of bullets. Jo gets him. Jo wins the paintball tournament!"**

***Confessionals***

**Jo- I can finally punch Chris and not get in trouble! I knew I was going to win.**

**Geoff- So close, too closes.**

**Brick- Backstabber! Not fair, not good teamwork!**

***End of Confessionals***

** Chris walks into the kitchen and sees a note on the counter. "Have fun with your stupid life McLean."**

** "Hello McLean." Jo runs up slaps him and punches him till he's on the ground. "I'll tell Chef that he needs to do the elimination tonight." She walks away smiling.**

***At the Elimination***

** "The following have votes…Courtney, Trent, Alejandro, Dawn, Sierra, and Jo. The person eliminated with two votes is…..Alejandro. Sorry former robo, but your out.**

** "Whatever, Heather I will see you soon." Alejandro says.**

***Confessionals***

**Lindsay- Remember to vote for Hestia next!**

**Courtney- Thanks!**

***End of Confessionals***

**Votes:**

**Courtney-1**

**Trent-1**

**Dawn-1**

**Sierra-1**

**Jo-1**

**Alejandro-2 (Out)**

**39****th****-Staci**

**38****th****- Duncan**

**37****th****- Gwen**

**36****th****- Zoey**

**35****th****- B**

**34****th****- Lightning**

**33****rd****- Beth**

**32****nd****- Mike**

**31****st****- Anne Maria**

**30****th****- Cody**

**29****th****- Owen**

**28****th****- Josh**

**27****th****- Alejandro**

**Vote for:**

**Blaineley**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Courtney**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Eva**

**Ezekiel**

**Geoff**

**Harold**

**Heather**

**Izzy**

**Jo**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**LeShawna**

**Lindsay**

**Noah**

**Sadie**

**Sam**

**Scott**

**Sierra**

**Trent**

**Tyler**

**Author Note:**

**I have really been trying to update faster. Please help get more people to vote. I almost had to get rid of four people out. Please Help. I will start to make more stories soon and will not be updating as fast but please still stay. WE WILL BRING PEOPLE BACK SOON!**

**~Jackels~ **


	11. C11 I See A Stalker In Your Future

**Author Note:**

**I do not own Total Drama at all (I wish I did). Now you ****CAN VOTE**** on my profile. You can also vote in the reviews but if you vote on my poll then it will make less work for me. Now I have seen how many people see my story. ****PLEASE VOTE**** even if you don't know who you are voting for! VOTE TO BRING SOMEONE WHO HAS BEEN ELIMINATED BACK! DON'T VOTE FOR SOMEONE STILL IN!**

"Last time on Total Drama Viewers Decide," Chris says. "It was down to the bridge with just two votes sending Alejandro packing. The contestant played paintball and the winner was Jo. She got the right, thanks to Courtney to punch me without punishment. What will happen this time on Total Drama Viewers Decide? Find out right now on this very special episode!"

*Confessionals*

Sierra- This is so much better than stocking Cody! I can sit at the pool and not have to worry that the water is too hot, I can sit in a chair and get a tan and not worry about Cody getting bitten by a bug.

Courtney- I've got so much planned for this season, starting with Heather pay back.

Tyler- I feel like Lindsay is starting to fade on me… I asked her to watch a movie with me and she said that she and Beth had to go; she won't spend any time with me.

LeShawna- Me, Courtney, Bridgette, Beth, and Lindsay have the perfect plan to drive Heather crazy.

*End of Confessionals*

"This week we have a fan favorite! A Movie Mania Special Game," Geoff says. "This week we will have the contestants choose a movie and then they will have to dress like the main character! We only have four people playing because everyone else sucks!"

"Today we will have Harold as the lion from The Wizard of Oz, Lindsay as Legally Blondes, and Blaineley as all those girl from Day of Our Lives that get banged." Bridgette says. "Now let's start with Harold!"

Harold walks on stage in a cat costume that's gray with a big hole that must have been made by rats.

"Where did you get that? It looks like a piece of crap!" LeShawna says.

"From Halloween Shop for everyday low prices." Harold says. "That's not where a rat ate it… it was from a guy that was about Owen's size that tried to wear it."

"Well the number from Chef is a…. three!" Geoff says.

"And here is Lindsay just wearing what she always does!" Bridgette says.

"The score from Chef is an almost perfect nine." Geoff says. "Lindsay is in the lead!"

"I just got news that Blaineley can't fit into one of the tiny dresses that the girls wear so, we just have no one left!" Bridgette says. "The winner is Lindsay! You get a free spa trip paid by ten dollar we found in the toilet!"

"Yay! I get to go to the spa with Beth." Lindsay says. You can see Tyler's head falling as she says this.

*In Bridgette's room*

"We have decided to make Heather feel the pain of everything that happened to her on the island, so we have jellyfish, LeShawna to punch the tooth out, red ant farm, and a can of Owen's farts. Let's go!" Beth says.

They sneak into Heather's room, dump the ant farm, LeShawna punches, drop the jellyfish, and throw the glass can down and runs. "LeShawna! I will get you for this! My tooth is still here!"

*At the elimination*

"I'm going to tell you right now, two people are going home with just two votes." Chris says.

"That's not cool; you need to get more voters." Jo says.

"Shut up!" Chris says. "I know we need more voters. But the people with votes are…Sierra, Jo, Dawn, and Sam."

"What? They voted for me?" Dawn says. "What have I never done to them?"

"Dawn I'm going to tell you now… you are out with two votes." Chris says. "And safe with one is Sam."

"Yes! Level up to the top twenty-four!" Sam says.

"The person eliminated tonight is… Sierra with two votes, I guess they want you to be with Cody." Chris says.

*Confessionals*

Sierra- Do me a Cody make a good couple?

Courtney- Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Dawn- Jerks, you are all as bad as Scott!

Lindsay- Did you see what we did with Heather! I can't believe we did that. She was so mad!

*End of Confessionals*

"Two more are gone and next week is BRING BACK WEEK! We are bringing back a contestant that has been eliminated! So choose your favorite loser and VOTE!" Chris says.

**Votes:**

**Jo-1**

**Sam-1**

**Dawn-2 (Out)**

**Sierra-2 (Out)**

**39****th****-Staci**

**38****th****- Duncan**

**37****th****- Gwen**

**36****th****- Zoey**

**35****th****- B**

**34****th****- Lightning**

**33****rd****- Beth**

**32****nd****- Mike**

**31****st****- Anne Maria**

**30****th****- Cody**

**29****th****- Owen**

**28****th****- Josh**

**27****th****- Alejandro**

**26****th****- Dawn**

**25****th****- Sierra**

**VOTE FOR:**

**STACI  
DUNCAN  
GWEN  
ZOEY  
B  
LIGHTNING  
BETH  
MIKE  
ANNE MARIA  
CODY  
OWEN  
JOSH  
ALEJANDRO  
DAWN  
SIERRA**

**I have really been trying to update faster. Please help get more people to vote. I almost had to get rid of four people out. Please Help. I will start to make more stories soon and will not be updating as fast but please still stay. VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT BACK! **

**~Jackels~ **


	12. C12 The Returns Part 1

**Author Note:**

**I do not own Total Drama at all (I wish I did). Now you ****CAN VOTE**** on my profile. You can also vote in the reviews but if you vote on my poll then it will make less work for me. Now I have seen how many people see my story. ****PLEASE VOTE**** even if you don't know who you are voting for! I'm really glad at who you brought back! They are some of my favorites.**

"Last time on Total Drama Viewers Decide," Chris says. "The contestants played dress up with Lindsay winning by "looking" like some of the legally blonde characters. The votes were all for Sierra and Dawn. Most people must think Sierra is useless without Cody. We are also bringing back two contestants this episode, that's right you voted and they will another shot at the money!"

***Confessionals***

Cameron- I am really hoping that you got Mike or Zoey back; they were some of my only friends.

Heather- If you bring back Beth! I will make sure that every since one of you pay!

Courtney- Listen I still has a grudge against Duncan and Gwen, so please not them.

Lindsay- Beth missed spa day? I wonder where she was. I mean I asked Chris but he laughed at me, then Tyler just smiled and told me to think about it.

Justin- I hope that you have Anne Maria on the boat back here. She is what took my looks to the next level.

***End of Confessionals***

"Contestants! Please listen, I would like for you to see the returning contestants. Please welcome back….Zoey and Gwen!" Chris says.

"What?!" Courtney says. "How can this be? I told my lawyers anyone but Duncan and Gwen."

"But you said Duncan and Gwen. We just have Gwen." Chris says.

"Same thing!" Chris says.

"Zoey! Your back!" Cameron says.

"Yes I am, but Mike isn't…I can't believe that I got back and he didn't. Gwen probably feels the same way." Zoey says.

"No me and Duncan both knew that Duncan wasn't coming back, but I might so me had so much fun last night!" Gwen said

"Shut up! You don't have to rub it in my face that Duncan and me broke up! We had our reasons! Can't you just shut up and let me live without thinking of him?" Courtney says.

"Courtney," Bridgette says. "Do you still have feelings for Duncan?"

"No, maybe…so what? How can I not? We are opposites but I still like him!" Courtney says.

*Confessionals*

Trent- So great! Gwen's back and Courtney are making this big fuss then she finally says she still like Duncan. We all knew it.

Lindsay- I still can't find Beth, spa day was yesterday…Let me think…I think the last time we spoke she said that I needed to be strong and move on. Oh my gosh. Is she dead?

LeShawna- Yea! Me and Gwen have some pranking to do!

***End of Confessionals***

"With them back we still have twenty-six contestants. Don't forget to vote! You can vote on the site website (**my poll**) and get more than one vote!" Chris says. "Also you need to help with challenge ideas. Geoff is a little slow.

"Watch it McLean!" Geoff shouts in the background.

***In LeShawna's Room* **

"Ok, this episode we have a new prank for Heather! We are going to dye the hot tub water and make her skin turn blue just like the water!" LeShawna says.

"Really? What else have I missed?" Gwen asks.

"Just last weeks Owen fart bomb." Bridgette says.

"Now, we have told everyone, but Heather to not use the hot tub, now all we have to do is wait for Heather to walk into the blue. Lindsay acted like the dye was a blue drink mix this morning." LeShawna says.

***Confessionals***

Zoey- Please get rid of Scott! He is always calling me and Mike the multi couple, he thinks that I have multiple personality disorder as well because of my Katniss run last season.

Heather- Gwen and LeShawna think that they are so smart! I locked them in their room, the room right above the pool filled with dye.

Izzy- HAPPY VALINTINES DAY! Will you please vote me off I think that Big O misses me, I miss him.

***End of Confessionals***

LeShawna and the others go to the door to go and tan and wait for Heather.

"Ladies we have a problem." LeShawna says. "The door won't open."

"What?" Gwen says. "Heather! She must have heard. And we are in the room above the pool! She planned this."

"No, I didn't." Heather says from the other side of the door. "I put yellow dye in the pool this morning, and was going to lock you in here anyway. Have a green day!"

"Oh that two timing little daddy's girl is going to get it!" LeShawna says.

***At the pool***

"Geoff is you sure that it's safe to jump." Says Bridgette yelling down to her boyfriend.

"Yea! There I nobody in the hot tub just jump." Geoff says.

"Just a minute!" Bridgette says. "Didn't Heather say that she put he dye in the pool?"

"That is what she said!" Gwen said.

Bridgette turns back around. "Geoff, bring out the couch for us to land on!"

Geoff, DJ, and Trent all went inside to get the couch from the living room. They come out a few minutes later. "You ready?"

"Yea, ok ready guys? We need to land of the couch." Bridgette says as she turns around. "Ok one, two, and three!" She jumps down and lands perfectly onto the couch.

"Babe you did it!" Geoff says kissing her.

"Calm down, I just thought of the first day on the island." Bridgette says with a smile.

Bridgette is followed by LeShawna and Gwen. But now it's Lindsay's turn. "Guys, I'm afraid! I don't want to end up like Beth."

"What are you talking about?" Gwen asks.

"Beth is dead! The last thing that she said to me was that I needed to be strong and move on. Then I haven't seen her since then." Lindsay says.

"Lindsay you are mistaken…Beth is out of the contest. Is this why you were wearing black this morning?"

"Ok…I'm…I'm gonna jump!" Lindsay takes a deep breath and jumps. She lands on the couch and bounces off the couch into the pool. "No! My clothes! No!"

"Lindsay are you ok?" Geoff asks.

"This dress was a one-of-a-kind dress by some French guy!" Lindsay says.

"She's good." LeShawna says not seeing Heather in the background smiling.

***At the Dock***

"Will LeShawna, Gwen, Bridgette, and Lindsay get their revenge?" Chris asks

In the background you can see Heather getting into the hot tub. She pulls out her hand. "AAAAAAHHHHHH! Why is my hand blue? LeShawna you are so dead!"

"Or has she already done enough? Who will go home next time on Total Drama Viewers Decide?" Chris finishes.

***Confessionals***

Heather- LeShawna is SO dead.

Lindsay- Hanna is SO going to pay for this! She is buying my dress!

Sam- Level down! Twenty-six to go!

***End of Confessionals***

**Votes:**

**Beth-1**

**Cody-2**

**Sierra-2**

**Zoey-3 (Return)**

**Gwen-3 (Return)**

**39****th****- Staci**

**38****th****- Duncan**

**37****th****- B**

**36****th****- Lightning**

**35****th****- Beth**

**34****th****- Mike**

**33****rd****- Anne Maria**

**32****nd****- Cody**

**31****st****- Owen**

**30****th****- Josh**

**29****th****- Alejandro**

**28****th****- Dawn**

**27****th****- Sierra**

**Vote For:**

**BLAINELEY**

**BRICK**

**BRIDGETTE**

**CAMERON**

**COURTNEY**

**DAKOTA**

**DJ**

**EVA**

**EZEKIEL**

**GEOFF**

**GWEN**

**HAROLD**

**HEATHER**

**IZZY**

**JO**

**JUSTIN**

**KATIE**

**LESHAWNA**

**LINDSAY**

**NOAH**

**SADIE**

**SAM**

**SCOTT**

**TRENT**

**TYLER**

**ZOEY**

**I have really been trying to update faster. Please help get more people to vote. I almost had to get rid of four people out. Please Help. I will start to make more stories soon and will not be updating as fast but please still stay. ON MY POLL YOU CAN VOTE FOR AS MANY PEOPLE AS YOU WANT!**

**~Jackels~ **


	13. C13 Love is Back

**Author Note:**

**I do not own Total Drama at all (I wish I did). Now you ****CAN VOTE**** on my profile. You can also vote in the reviews but if you vote on my poll then it will make less work for me. Now I have seen how many people see my story. ****PLEASE VOTE**** even if you don't know who you are voting for! ****If you vote on my poll you can Multi-Select! I will not be updating this upcoming Friday, Saturday, and Sunday.**

** "Last time on Total Drama: Viewers Decide," Chris says. "We had "Zoey and Gwen return and no one went home. Gwen, LeShawna, Bridgette, Lindsay teamed up against Heather for a prank only for it to work, but blow up in their faces. Who will go home this season? Who will win? Stay tuned to find out.**

***Confessionals***

**Zoey- Me and Cameron have been having so much fun…But I miss Mike too much.**

**Gwen- I have had too many pranks on Heather. We have put inching powder in her clothes, gave her food poisoning, and even locked her in her room**

**Justin- I miss Anne Maria, please send me home. I'm done with this stupid show!**

**Ezekiel- I keep having weird dreams of being a prisoner of a family of rats for some reason.**

***End of Confessionals***

**"This episode we will have a…. Dare competition!" Geoff said. "All contestants wanting to play will have to do every dare. But the reward is worth it, immunity for the episode of their choosing. That's right they get to choose when they use it. We only have eight people playing… Blaineley, Eva, Harold, Ezekiel, Scott, Jo, Brick."**

** "We will choose who will choose the dare by letting Lindsay reach into a dare hat. The hat is filled with dares that Geoff's friends." Bridgette says.**

** "Ok Lindsay let's get started!" Trent says.**

** "Yea! Hurry up! I have a race in an hour." Eva says.**

** Lindsay reaches into the bowl and digs around till she chooses one at the bottom. She walks over to Geoff and hands him the slip. "This dare is to…kiss the player on your right. So let's start with Blaineley… do you want to kiss Eva?"**

** "Um…no." Blaineley says.**

** "Eva what about Harold?" Bridgette smiles.**

** "Fine, come her geek!" Eva says grabbing Harold and making out with him.**

** "Gross you are worse than me and that's saying a lot!" Harold says. "And no I'm not kissing Ezekiel!"**

** "Come on it's not that bad!" Ezekiel says. "Fine! I am kissing Scott!"**

** "O I don't think so!" Scott says.**

** "Ok, Ezekiel will you kiss Jo?" Bridgette says.**

** "Yes!" Ezekiel says. Jo grabs him by the neck and slowly moves him towards her but jerks away right when they touch.**

** "Jo do you take the dare of kissing Brick?" Bridgette says.**

** "Well, um…fine!" Jo says. "Come on brick for brains." She grabs him and they kiss for a while. They look each other in the eye for a while then turn away bashfully. **

** "Ok…" Bridgette says. "Brick do you take Eva?"**

** "NO." Brick says. "Not after what Harold said."**

** "Looks like the people moving on are Eva, Ezekiel, and Jo." Geoff says.**

** "Since that one was so bad this on is easy." Bridgette says. "Do the cinnamon challenge and compete it!"**

** "Wow!" You hear Sadie and Katie say in the background.**

** Eva, Ezekiel, and Jo all start. Ezekiel drops out within three seconds. Eva lasts about thirty seconds but passes out on the floor. Jo gets it all down!**

** "Congrats Jo! You have immunity for the episode of your choosing!" Geoff says. "Do you have anything to say?"**

** "Water!" Jo says as she runs off toward the kitchen.**

***Confessionals***

**Jo- That's right! I've got immunity for a week of my choosing. I won't be using it any time soon.**

**Eva- So close! That Jo is going down next time! **

***End of Confessionals***

** "Chris…I thought that the producers told you to not have another season." Chef says,**

** "They did. But, I gave them a idea for another show and this show is staying for another reason." Chris says.**

** "Yea, your lucky that I called and convinced them!" Blaineley says from behind. "I also heard that once I'm eliminated then I am going to be co-host!"**

***In Heather's Room***

** "We have a few things to do to Heather…"LeShawna says. "First we are going to make a fake account on a dating site that Heather is on. Then make fake love letters from someone her and finally we will lock her in the boys bathroom that Owen had before he left,"**

** "Let's get started!" Gwen says.**

** They first get onto the dating website and make their screen name Brett McHotterson. Then start writing love poems. Then grab Heather and lock her in the bathroom.**

***Confessionals***

**Bridgette- That was my last pranking. I'm done. I know that Heather is mean, but I think I have punished her enough for what she did to me.**

**Gwen- I'm surprised that Bridgette is stopping. Heather wasn't that mean to her, but she is dating the guy that got her eliminated in season three.**

***End of Confessionals***

** "Chris McLean with the elimination ceremony!" Chris says. "I am here to say that every since contestant except one got a vote."**

** "Wow! Really?" DJ asks.**

** "Yep and the only person without a vote is…Noah!" Chris says. "The people with more than one vote are…Heather, Gwen, Blaineley, and Zoey!"**

** "So you are telling me that twenty-two of us all got one vote?" Courtney asks.**

** "Yes, now three people got two votes. But one got seven votes!" Chris says. "Now safe with two votes is Blaineley and Heather! Looks like the two brought back are still big on going home."**

***Confessionals***

**Gwen- I was so weird! I thought that I was a goner.**

**Zoey- This was so hard! Why would I be the one to go home? What have I ever done?**

***End of Confessionals***

** "The final person safe is….Gwen. Sorry Zoey but your out with seven votes against you!"**

***Confessionals***

**Zoey- Really? Why me? Who will Cameron be friends with? People are friendly with him just not friends**

***End of Confessionals***

** "What will happen next time?" Chris says. "Just watch the next episode to find out!"**

**Votes: **

**LeShawna-1**

**Geoff-1**

**Izzy-1**

**DJ-1**

**Lindsay-1**

**Bridgette-1**

**Trent-1**

**Eva-1**

**Harold-1**

**Courtney-1**

**Sadie-1**

**Katie-1**

**Tyler-1**

**Justin-1**

**Ezekiel-1**

**Cameron-1**

**Scott-1**

**Jo-1**

**Dakota-1**

**Brick-1**

**Sam-1**

**Heather-2**

**Gwen-2**

**Blaineley-2**

**Zoey-7 (Out)**

**39****th****- Staci**

**38****th****- Duncan**

**37****th****- B**

**36****th****- Lightning**

**35****th****- Beth**

**34****th****- Mike**

**33****rd****- Anne Maria**

**32****nd****- Cody**

**31****st****- Owen**

**30****th****- Josh**

**29****th****- Alejandro**

**28****th****- Dawn**

**27****th****- Sierra**

**26****th****- Zoey**

**Vote For:**

**BLAINELEY**

**BRICK**

**BRIDGETTE**

**CAMERON**

**COURTNEY**

**DAKOTA**

**DJ**

**EVA**

**EZEKIEL**

**GEOFF**

**GWEN**

**HAROLD**

**HEATHER**

**IZZY**

**JO**

**JUSTIN**

**KATIE**

**LESHAWNA**

**LINDSAY**

**NOAH**

**SADIE**

**SAM**

**SCOTT**

**TRENT**

**TYLER**

** I would still like to get at least five more people to vote. I will NOT BE UPDATING ON FRIDAY, SATURDAY. and SUNDAY. ****ON MY POLL YOU CAN VOTE FOR AS MANY PEOPLE AS YOU WANT!**

**~Jackels~**


	14. C14 Queen's War Path

**Author Note:**

**I do not own Total Drama at all (I wish I did). Now you ****CAN VOTE**** on my profile. You can also vote in the reviews but if you vote on my poll then it will make less work for me. Now I have seen how many people see my story. ****PLEASE VOTE**** even if you don't know who you are voting for! ****If you vote on my poll you can Multi-Select! I will not be updating this upcoming Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. I'm also sick, but have to get ready for the weekend.**

** "Last time on Total Drama Viewers Decide," Chris says. "The contestants had a dare competition in which Jo wins by bring in down on Eva and Brick. Gwen, LeShawna, and Lindsay continued to prank Heather even without Bridgette. After everyone, but Noah, got a vote it was Zoey with seven that was the most hated contestant! Will Heather sit by and let herself be pranked? What contestant will win the couples challenge? Who will go home? Find out right now on Total Drama Viewers Decide!"**

***Confessionals***

**Heather- Do you really think that I'm that stupid that I really have a dating profile? I have tricks up my sleeve! I have Dakota and Izzy with me and we are going to take LeShawna down!**

**Izzy- Heather thinks I'm going to help her take down Gwen, LeShawna, and Lindsay, but I have other plans…**

**Courtney- I have had enough of Gwen! It's time to tell her how I feel about Duncan!**

**Tyler- Lindsay has spent no time with me… all she does is prank Heather.**

***End of Confessionals***

** "Well this week we have something special for our contestants!" Chris says. "We have a very special guest. Every please say hello to… Duncan!"**

** "Why is he here?" Heather says.**

** "Because I did something illegal and I promised the court that I would apologize on air." Duncan says. "Hey Gwen!"**

** "Duncan! Hey!" Gwen says.**

** "Now this is my on air apology to Judge McCrery for kidnapping your cat, even if you had it coming for getting me more time in prison." Duncan says.**

** "Now say good-bye Duncan." Chris says as he shoves Duncan onto a boat and it drives him away."**

***In Heather's Room***

**"Ok, girl you know the plan." Heather says.**

** "Wait…What's the plan?" Sam says.**

** "Dakota! I told you that Sam couldn't be in this!" Heather demands. "We need to have very few people."**

** "Sorry but, Sam just likes to be together." Dakota says.**

** "Well, the plan is that we are going to get Tyler flirting with Dakota some how and that will drive Lindsay insane. Then put pineapples in LeShawna's breakfast, so she will get allergic reaction. For Gwen we will…um…lock her and Courtney in the green house outside."**

** "What about Bridgette…she did some of the stuff too." Izzy asks.**

** "We will do nothing. She feared what I could do and backed off." Heather says.**

***In Gwen's Room***

**"Turns out Heather has got Izzy and Dakota on her side now." Gwen says.**

** "No that can't be right…Izzy is with us, she said that she hated Heather and wanted revenge just this morning." LeShawna says. "But we never know."**

** "We are going to do nothing today." Gwen says.**

** "What?" LeShawna says.**

** "If we do nothing and Izzy's on our side then we have done enough." Lindsay says.**

** "Good Lindsay. Now go play with Tyler." Gwen says.**

***At the pool***

**"This week we will have a couples challenge!" Trent says. "Since Bridgette and Geoff will compete they asked me to lead the game. They will have to trust the other one a lot in this."**

** "For the record! I came up with this challenge!" Lindsay said.**

** "Yea she did now. They will have to let the other contestant lead them through a land of mines! The teams are Bridgette and Geoff, LeShawna and Harold, Tyler and Lindsay, and the last group Blaineley and Jo!" Trent says.**

** "Stop laughing!" Jo says. "We are doing this to win the reward!"**

** "The reward is to go on a date with your partner!" Trent says.**

** "That's not what you told me!" Jo said. "You said that you get to choose one person to go home!" **

** "I never said that!" Trent says with Chris' laugh. "Now begin!"**

** They all blow up within a few seconds.**

** "Sorry you all lose." Trent says.**

***Confessionals***

**Trent- I placed the mines all at the front…am I starting to become like Chris?**

**Bridgette- I can't move that much but…what happened?**

***End of Confessionals***

** "Gwen! Gwen!" Dakota says. "The bathroom is broken! Can you come and look at it?"**

** "Sure, whatever." Gwen says following Dakota.**

** Gwen walks into the bathroom. "I don't see anything…"**

** "Gwen hold the door open!" Courtney shouts from the shower.**

** Dakota grabs the door and locks it from the outside. "Gwen…Done!"**

** "Dakota open the door!" Gwen shouts.**

***At the Elimination Ceremony***

** "Has anyone seen Courtney and Gwen?" Chris says. "Just kidding Heather go let them out of the bathroom."**

** "How did you know?" Heather asks.**

** "Thanks Izzy!" Chris says.**

** "You are so dead!" Heather says as she walks away to left them out.**

** "Everyone got a vote tonight!" Chris says. "Even Noah! Safe with one vote is Geoff and Scott!"**

** "That's it?" Sadie asks.**

** "Yep this show is getting better ratings!" Chris says. "People with more than two votes are Heather, Gwen, and Noah! Big jump Noah huh?"**

** "Shove it McLean!" Noah says.**

** "I hear that a lot." Chris says. "Two of you got three votes the other five. The person going home with five votes is…Heather!"**

** "What!" Heather says. "Dakota you must avenge me! Take down LeShawna, Gwen, and Lindsay!"**

***Confessionals***

**Heather- Well, my elimination came out of nowhere! **

**Courtney- She locked me and Gwen in a bathroom, and somethings may have came out. I am now over Duncan. Thank you Gwen.**

**Gwen- Courtney just cried like a little baby. I feel bad now…**

**Sam- Level up! Down to twenty four!**

**Cameron- This episode was all about the girls most likely…they do start most the drama.**

***End of Confessionals***

** "One more has fallen!" Chris says. "Will Dakota avenge Heather? Will the next episode not be on girls? Is Courtney really over Duncan? What will LeShawna do now? Find out next time on Total Drama Viewers Decide!"**

**Votes:**

**Scott-1**

**Geoff-1**

**Blaineley-2**

**LeShawna-2**

**Izzy-2**

**DJ-2**

**Lindsay-2**

**Bridgette-2**

**Trent-2**

**Eva-2**

**Harold-2**

**Courtney-2**

**Sadie-2**

**Tyler-2**

**Katie-2**

**Justin-2**

**Ezekiel-2**

**Cameron-2**

**Jo-2**

**Dakota-2**

**Brick-2**

**Sam-2**

**Noah-3**

**Gwen-3**

**Heather-5 (Out)**

**39****th****- Staci**

**38****th****- Duncan**

**37****th****- B**

**36****th****- Lightning**

**35****th****- Beth**

**34****th****- Mike**

**33****rd****- Anne Maria**

**32****nd****- Cody**

**31****st****- Owen**

**30****th****- Josh**

**29****th****- Alejandro**

**28****th****- Dawn**

**27****th****- Sierra**

**26****th****- Zoey**

**25****th****- Heather**

**Vote For:**

**BLAINELEY**

**BRICK**

**BRIDGETTE**

**CAMERON**

**COURTNEY**

**DAKOTA**

**DJ**

**EVA**

**EZEKIEL**

**GEOFF**

**GWEN**

**HAROLD**

**IZZY**

**JO**

**JUSTIN**

**KATIE**

**LESHAWNA**

**LINDSAY**

**NOAH**

**SADIE**

**SAM**

**SCOTT**

**TRENT**

**TYLER**

**I will NOT BE UPDATING ON FRIDAY, SATURDAY. and SUNDAY. ****ON MY POLL YOU CAN VOTE FOR AS MANY PEOPLE AS YOU WANT! I will update on Thursday, but not till Tuesday after that, then back on schedule. I'm going to be having TOO MUCH TO HANDLE then.**

**~Jackels~ **


	15. C15 Bunny's Lover

**Author Note:**

**I do not own Total Drama at all (I wish I did). Now you ****CAN VOTE**** on my profile. You can also vote in the reviews but if you vote on my poll then it will make less work for me. Now I have seen how many people see my story. ****PLEASE VOTE**** even if you don't know who you are voting for! ****If you vote on my poll you can Multi-Select!**

"Last time on Total Drama: Viewers Decide," Chris says. "Heather, Izzy, and Dakota all teamed up against Gwen, LeShawna, and Lindsay, but, thanks to Heather Courtney and Gwen got over their problems. We had a couples challenge in which on one won. Duncan visited to apologize to Judge McCrery for stealing his cat. Heather was sent home after much dismay. Her last words were for Dakota to avenge her. Quick note, we are sorry that we haven't been on lately, but the network wanted to try out a marathon of the new show Homework! Will Dakota avenge Heather? Will Cameron find a friend? Can Courtney and Gwen keep their newfound trust? Find out right now in a all access pass to this episode of Total Drama Viewers Decide!"

***Confessionals***

Dakota- I'm not sure whether or not to avenge Heather or not… She was really mean to the other contestants… I only did it to make me more famous. But if I do it by myself I will look like Heather's replacement and that will get me nowhere.

DJ- Lately, I've been the one in the kitchen fixing all the food! Every morning at five Jo and Brick wake me up saying that he needs to get his fiber!

Blaineley- Please hurries up and gets rid of me! I have a new show pilot that I need to film!

Lindsay- I can't find Beth anywhere!

***End of Confessionals***

Jo and Brick are standing outside of DJ's room. "Come on DJ! We need to get started to train for the next marathon!"

"Leave me alone!" DJ says.

"What's wrong with you?" Jo says. "You are the cook or chef of this place!"

"I am tired of everyone treating me like I'm some maid! I have to wake up every morning at five to make breakfast! I have to be the one to clean the mess too! When I'm done with the breakfast mess, I have to make lunch! I am sick and tired of it! Go make your own breakfast.

"Wow that was deep!" Jo says with Brick nodding in agreement.

"We can make our own breakfast!" Brick says.

***In Dakota's Room***

"Sam, what do you think?" Dakota asks. "Should I avenge Heather?"

"What?" Sam says. "Uh, I say go with what you want, or what you really should do with your heart."

"Really, but what will get me fame?" Dakota says.

***At the pool***

"This week we will not have a challenge." Geoff says. "The producers say that's what is bringing the viewer ship down."

***At the Elimination***

"Tonight people with votes are…Sam, DJ, Jo, Dakota, Blaineley, Noah, Bridgette, Izzy, Trent, Geoff, and Scott!" Chris says.

"What?" Bridgette says. "What did me and Geoff ever do? Or DJ for that matter?"

"Safe with one vote is Geoff, Scott, Izzy, Sam, Blaineley, Noah, and Bridgette." Chris says.

"What about me?" DJ asks.

"That leaves… Jo and DJ." Chris says. The final person safe with two votes is…Jo."

"What!" DJ asks. "What could I have done?"

***Confessionals***

DJ- What did I do? Was it the kitchen stuff?

Dakota- I'm still not sure, but I think I won't. Heather was one of the most hated contestants. I'm not going to go down with that reputation.

Bridgette- Really?

Gwen- Dakota, next, please!

Sam- Level up! Twenty-three to go!

***End of Confessionals***

"Will Dakota really stick with her plan? Can Courtney stay any longer? Find out next time on Total Drama Viewers Decide!" Chris says.

**Votes-**

**Blaineley-1**

**Geoff-1**

**Izzy-1**

**Bridgette-1**

**Noah-1**

**Scott-1**

**Sam-1**

**Jo-2**

**DJ-3 (Out)**

**39****th****- Staci**

**38****th****- Duncan**

**37****th****- B**

**36****th****- Lightning**

**35****th****- Beth**

**34****th****- Mike**

**33****rd****- Anne Maria**

**32****nd****- Cody**

**31****st****- Owen**

**30****th****- Josh**

**29****th****- Alejandro**

**28****th****- Dawn**

**27****th****- Sierra**

**26****th****- Zoey**

**25****th****- Heather**

**24****th****- DJ**

**Vote For:**

**BLAINELEY**

**BRICK**

**BRIDGETTE**

**CAMERON**

**COURTNEY**

**DAKOTA**

**DJ**

**EVA**

**EZEKIEL**

**GEOFF**

**GWEN**

**HAROLD**

**IZZY**

**JO**

**JUSTIN**

**KATIE**

**LESHAWNA**

**LINDSAY**

**NOAH**

**SADIE**

**SAM**

**SCOTT**

**TRENT**

**TYLER**

**Hope you liked it! Next update to TOMORROW. You can vote on my poll and get five votes!**

**~Jackels~**


	16. C16 Dumb Luck

**Author Note:**

**I do not own Total Drama at all (I wish I did). Now you ****CAN VOTE**** on my profile. You can also vote in the reviews but if you vote on my poll then it will make less work for me. Now I have seen how many people see my story. ****PLEASE VOTE**** even if you don't know who you are voting for! ****If you vote on my poll you can Multi-Select!**

"Last time on Total Drama Viewers Decide," Chris says. "Dakota was decided not to avenge Heather's prankers AKA LeShawna, Gwen, and Lindsay. DJ went off on Jo and Brick for making him get up at five to make breakfast. Blaineley has started to beg people to vote her off so that she can film her new show pilot. In the end it came to DJ and Jo. Some how DJ got the boot from you guys, I was really shocked at that. What will happen on this episode of Total Drama Viewers Decide? Find out right now!"

***Confessionals***

Blaineley- Please vote me out! I have a new show pilot to start! If I don't get there then they will pick some other girl like Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, or Miley Cyrus!

Dakota- I really think that Heather was horrible! I was never really on her side!

Katie and Sadie- JUSTIN BIEBER'S BIRTHDAY! LIKE OMG **(I hate him) **

Trent- Now that Gwen is back me and her have started to talk more, I'm hoping to get a second chance.

Eva- I hate this place, but now that I am here, I can start to get more screen time to get me on a more physical show like Wipeout or Ninja Warrior.

***End of Confessionals***

"This week we, the contestants, will be having a scavenger hunt!" Geoff says. "We asked Chef to go and hid a rubber ducky somewhere in the house. The person that finds it will get too… have a free trip to King's Island, even if that is in America."

***Confessionals***

Bridgette- Not the real King's Island, but the fake one we made on the pool.

Lindsay- Is it in the bathtub? I found it!

***End of Confessionals***

"Congrats Lindsay! Surprisingly she was the only person to look in the bathtub!" Chef says.

"Wow, we really need to look at the simple places first." Ezekiel says.

"Can I go to King's Island now? With Tyler and Beth?" Lindsay asks.

"Sorry but only you…only you fit." Geoff says with a grin.

"I'm really confused." Lindsay says in a really blonde way.

"It's a Island in the middle of the pool with a cardboard castle in the center!" Courtney shouts looking outside.

"I get my own castle!" Lindsay says. "Can Heather be my slave?"

"Lindsay just go place in the castle! There are dolls in there!" Eva says. Lindsay runs out, jumps in the pool and climbs in the small drawbridge when there is a open back.

***Chris' Room***

"I know, but what do I do?" Chris asks.

"I want you to make them want to go home." Gina Johnson says. A producer of the show "Do something like a triple elimination!"

"Really, we can do that next episode!" Chris says with a wink to the camera.

***Gwen's Room***

"I guess that there is no one for us to torment now…" LeShawna says.

"Really? What about Henna?" Lindsay asks.

"She was gone a few episodes ago." Gwen says. "Idiot."

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHH" Lindsay says. "Is that why when I get up in the morning I don't smell like clean fluids? Heather used to splash them on me."

***At the Elimination Ceremony***

"I'm Chris with twenty-three campers about to be twenty-one!" Chris says. "Two people tied with four votes so two are going to the island!"

"Wow, like OMG!" Katie shouts.

"To start this out people with votes are Cameron, Blaineley, LeShawna, Justin, Ezekiel, Sadie, Katie Courtney, Bridgette, and Izzy!"

"Really me and Katie?" Sadie asks.

"Yep, not safe with one vote is…Blaineley, Bridgette, Izzy, Eva, and…Sadie!" Chris says. "Looks like Blaineley is stuck with us!"

"Great!" Blaineley says. "Now they will most definitely pick Selena or Miley!"

"No one cares, but safe with two votes are Katie and Ezekiel!" Chris says.

"EEEEEEE." Sadie and Katie shouts.

"Looks like LeShawna, Courtney, Justin, and Cameron all are in the bottom! Two of them have three votes the other two have four. Double elimination." Chris says.

"Not the loveable LeShawna!" Harold shouts.

"Safe with three votes are….. Cameron and Courtney!" Chris says. "I'm sorry but LeShawna, Justin you both are out!"

"Looks like I will see Anne Maria soon!" Justin says.

"LeShawna! We had so much to do! What will I do?" Gwen asks.

"Bridgette is still here…" LeShawna says. "Other than that…try to last as long as possible. On the bright side you didn't get a vote!"

***Confessionals***

LeShawna- All I wanted out of this season was to beat Heather…Thank you!

Harold- Why LeShawna? Why?

Lindsay- Someone peed in the pool at King's Island….ok it was me!

Justin- Trust me…I can't wait to see Anne Maria!

Gwen- All alone…

***End of Confessionals***

"What will happen next time? Can Gwen keep her pranks solo? Will Lindsay figure out that Beth was eliminated? Can we separate Katie and Sadie? Will Blaineley loose her new pilot to Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, or Miley Cyrus?" Chris says. "Find out next time on Total Drama Viewers Decide!"

**Votes:**

**Blaineley-1**

**Izzy-1**

**Bridgette-1**

**Eva-1**

**Sadie-1**

**Katie-2**

**Ezekiel-2**

**Cameron-3**

**Courtney-3**

**Justin-4 (Out)**

**LeShawna-4 (Out)**

**39****th****- Staci**

**38****th****- Duncan**

**37****th****- B**

**36****th****- Lightning**

**35****th****- Beth**

**34****th****- Mike**

**33****rd****- Anne Maria**

**32****nd****- Cody**

**31****st****- Owen**

**30****th****- Josh**

**29****th****- Alejandro**

**28****th****- Dawn**

**27****th****- Sierra**

**26****th****- Zoey**

**25****th****- Heather**

**24****th****- DJ**

**23****rd****- LeShawna**

**22****nd****- Justin**

**Vote For:**

**BLAINELEY**

**BRICK**

**BRIDGETTE**

**CAMERON**

**COURTNEY**

**DAKOTA**

**DJ**

**EVA**

**EZEKIEL**

**GEOFF**

**GWEN**

**HAROLD**

**IZZY**

**JO**

**KATIE**

**LINDSAY**

**NOAH**

**SADIE**

**SAM**

**SCOTT**

**TRENT**

**TYLER**

**Hope you liked it! Next update to TOMORROW. You can vote on my poll and get five votes! Also the next bring back will be SOON!**

**~Jackels~**


	17. C17 The Big Reveal Part 1

**Author Note:**

**I do not own Total Drama at all (I wish I did). Now you ****CAN VOTE**** on my profile. You can also vote in the reviews but if you vote on my poll then it will make less work for me. Now I have seen how many people see my story. ****PLEASE VOTE**** even if you don't know who you are voting for! ****If you vote on my poll you can Multi-Select!**

"Last time on Total Drama: Viewers Decide," Chris says. "Blaineley started to beg people to vote her off to go star in a show pilot. Katie and Sadie went crazy over Justin Bieber's birthday. Trent has started hoping for a second shot with Gwen. Eva has began training for Wipeout and Ninja Warrior. There was a scavenger hunt and Lindsay won, finding a rubber ducky…in a bathtub. In the end of the show LeShawna and Justin were the ones who were sent home. Who will be sent home on this episode? Find out right now on Total Drama: Viewers Decide!"

***Confessionals***

Blaineley- I already missed the pilot episode, so please keep me on!

Jo- So far I have beat contestants like Zoey, DJ, and Dawn. I've got this in the bag!

Courtney- Last time I almost got out… I'm already packed.

Cameron- Please vote me off, my only friend has been Scott, surprisingly. He really has been nicer. Maybe his time in the hospital really helped him.

***End of Confessionals***

"Hey, Bridgette here…Om, quick question for my entire fan base out there. How do you know that you are pregnant? Because last night me and Geoff kidda went at it without safety."

"Totally my fault…"Geoff says. "What will I do?"

"Adoption is out of the question…" Bridgette says.

"Bridgette, I know what to do!" Geoff says.

"Really what?" Bridgette says.

Geoff gets on one knee, pull out a ring. "Bridgette will you marry me?"

***Confessionals***

Bridgette- I was thinking…you can't be serious.

***End of Confessionals***

"What?" Bridgette says. "Geoff, I love you…but not now! I might be pregnant!"

***In Noah's Room***

"What!" Ezekiel says. "we are going to do what to Chris?"

"We are going to make him quit as host. Let someone else takeover." Noah says.

"That person being me." Blaineley says.

"How?" Ezekiel says.

***Living Room***

On TV, "The new show _Horrible People_ new cast has been announced. Because of time management because of Total Drama, Blaineley's part was given to Selena Gomez."

"Life hates me!" Blaineley says.

***At the Elimination Ceremony***

"I know that this has been a short episode, no challenge because of maybe baby. But this week votes are off the charts! This week the people without a vote are Gwen, Sam, Brick, Lindsay, and Jo, all of you are safe." Chris says.

"That's it!" Gwen says.

"Yep, everyone else got a vote." Chris says. "But with one vote is Izzy, Trent, Eva, Tyler, and Ezekiel!"

"That's it!" Trent says.

"Yes!" Chris says. "Stop saying that! Safe with two are Geoff, Possible Prego, Harold…"

"Underline possibly!" Bridgette says.

"Also Courtney, Katie, Noah, Scott, and Dakota." Chris says. "That just leaves Sadie, Cameron, and Blaineley."

"It better not be me! I just got turned away from a show pilot because of this show!" Blaineley says.

"I can't be separated from Katie!" Sadie says.

"I really want to see Mike and Zoey!" Cameron says.

"The person safe with three votes is…Cameron." Chris says.

"No!" Sadie says.

"No!" Blaineley says.

"No!" Cameron says.

"The person leaving the competition right now is…with seven votes…Blaineley!" Chris says.

***Confessionals***

Blaineley- Really? I mean I needed to be gone last episode!

Eva- I'm ready just send me home and you will see me on Wipeout.

Gwen- I kissed Trent. Duncan's going to kill me

Trent- I kissed Gwen. Duncan's going to kill me

***End of Confessionals***

"What will happen next time on Total Drama Viewers Decide?" Chris says, "Is Bridgette prego? Is Geoff the father?"

"Of course he is! And we do have the answer I am…" Bridgette says.

**TO BE CONTIUNED…**

**Votes:**

**Izzy-1**

**Trent-1**

**Eva-1**

**Tyler-1**

**Ezekiel-1**

**Geoff-2**

**Bridgette-2**

**Harold-2**

**Courtney-2**

**Katie-2**

**Noah-2**

**Scott-2**

**Dakota-2**

**Cameron-3**

**Sadie-4**

**Blaineley-7 (Out)**

**39****th****- Staci**

**38****th****- Duncan**

**37****th****- B**

**36****th****- Lightning**

**35****th****- Beth**

**34****th****- Mike**

**33****rd****- Anne Maria**

**32****nd****- Cody**

**31****st****- Owen**

**30****th****- Josh**

**29****th****- Alejandro**

**28****th****- Dawn**

**27****th****- Sierra**

**26****th****- Zoey**

**25****th****- Heather**

**24****th****- DJ**

**23****rd****- LeShawna**

**22****nd****- Justin**

**21****st****- Blaineley**

**Vote For:**

**BRICK**

**BRIDGETTE**

**CAMERON**

**COURTNEY**

**DAKOTA**

**EVA**

**EZEKIEL**

**GEOFF**

**GWEN**

**HAROLD**

**IZZY**

**JO**

**KATIE**

**LINDSAY**

**NOAH**

**SADIE**

**SAM**

**SCOTT**

**TRENT**

**TYLER**

** Hey! Quick remember to look at my new story Total Drama: reBoot! And Vote! Next update is Wednesday or Thursday!**

**COMMENT QUESTIONS**

**Should Bridgette be pregnant?**

**Should Geoff be the father?**

**Should there be a bring back soon?**

**Should there be a triple elimination soon?**

**What should my next story be?**

**~Jackels~**


	18. C18 The Big Reveal Part 2

**The part you have all been waiting for! The triple elimination and the Prego or not! I can't wait for you to see it! Hope you like it! By the way… check out my other Total Drama story ****Total Drama reBoot.**

"Last time on Total Drama Viewers Decide," Chris says. "We found out that Bridgette might be pregnant. In a response to this Geoff proposes and Bridgette said no! Blaineley missed her pilot episode to Selena Gomez. In the end she did get her wish to go home though! She went home, but to no pilot. What will happen? Stay tuned to find out.

***Confessionals***

Sadie- I almost went home last episode! You are starting to scare me!

Katie- Please not Sadie!

Cameron- Please me!

***Flashback***

"What will happen next time on Total Drama Viewers Decide?" Chris says, "Is Bridgette prego? Is Geoff the father?"

"Of course he is! And we do have the answer I am…" Bridgette says.

***Present Time***

"pregnant." Bridgette finishes. "I am pregnant. I really don't know what to do! I'm so not ready to have a baby."

"Honey!" Geoff says. "I know you, you got this. And you have me."

"Geoff what do we do?" Bridgette says.

"We can think about that later." Geoff says calming Bridgette.

***Confessionals***

Noah- I'm surprised that she didn't get pregnant in season two!

Geoff- I'm a dad. Oh man. I can't carry a baby when running parties! That's just not cool.

Bridgette- I'm going to be sick!

***In Lindsay's Room***

"Well ladies listen up!" Courtney says. "Bridgette is pregnant!"

"What?" Katie says.

"I also the pregnancy sticks also show that someone else is." Courtney says.

"Then who is pregnant?" Sadie asks.

"Well…Lindsay." Courtney says.

"What I'm pregnant!" Lindsay says. "I never had a baby in me before! Hi little guy! Mama's cold!"

"But one problem…" Tyler says. "Me and Lindsay have never, you know."

"You know what?" Lindsay said.

"You know Lindsay, had sex." Tyler says.

"Then who's the dad?" Courtney asks.

"I think that Chris raped her." Tyler says. "She came out of his room naked and running saying that she had pain. I went to help but, I couldn't see anything wrong. She was just naked and screaming."

"Oh no!" Courtney says. "Chris is going down for that! Rape is illegal! We have him this time!"

"But then who will host?" Sadie asks.

"Only one person can…" Courtney says.

"You don't mean!" Tyler says.

"But I do." Courtney says.

***Confessionals***

Lindsay- Now baby, you better not hog all my food!

Bridgette- Me and Lindsay…this is a lot to take in and Chris, wow.

Geoff- Too much to take in

Scott- I'm so not getting into the drama.

***Pool***

"Because of all the baby things we only have a few competitors. Who are Jo, Brick, Courtney, Harold, Ezekiel, and Eva." Trent says. "This week the challenge is best baby names!"

"Really?" Geoff says. "That's the best thing you can think of?"

"Yep, the judges are Bridgette and Lindsay themselves!" Trent say. "First is Courtney."

"I think that girl is Aria, and boy is… Simon." Courtney says.

"I don't like Simon, I think that's for smart people only." Bridgette says.

"I love it!" Lindsay says. "I'm naming mine Simon!"

"What if it's a girl?" Courtney says.

"I think Beth!" Lindsay says running off to tell Tyler.

"Looks like Lindsay picks Courtney to win." Trent says.

"I like Aria though, and we were already thinking Derek for the boy. Courtney wins." Bridgette says.

***Confessionals***

Noah- It was easy to get Chris fired as host! Make Chris get drunk and stick Lindsay in the same room. Blaineley will be here at any moment.

Harold- I thought that Doris and Gage was good names.

***In Gwen's Room***

"Ok, I need to understand, when we kissed, it was a accident right?" Trent says.

"Yea, one problem." Gwen says.

"What?" Trent says.

"I want more!" Gwen says. She grabs him and locks the door on his way in.

***In the Living Room***

"Listen campers! I have just been informed that I have been sentenced to five years in prison. I hope that your new host is worse to you. Most worse to Noah and Ezekiel.

"Hello everyone." Blaineley says. "I am your new host after this episode!"

***At the Elimination Ceremony***

"Tonight the people with votes are Bridgette, Eva, Courtney, Katie, Sadie, Gwen, Scott, Dakota, and Cameron." Chris says for the last time crying.

"Oh, Chip don't cry." Lindsay says. "That makes my baby sad."

"Our baby Lindsay! Our baby!" Chris says. "I was drunk! I hate this show! I hate this place! And now I have to go to jail! Safe with one vote is Eva, Scott, and Dakota."

"Well, if it's ours then you don't have to fell bad, Tyler is great with babies." Lindsay says.

"Really?" Tyler asks.

"Safe with two is Bridgette, Courtney, and Katie." Chris says.

"I want my baby born here, with all of you guys!" Bridgette says.

"Now, since I am leaving I'm taking you guys with me!" Chris says to the remaining three, Gwen, Cameron, and Sadie.

"No!" Katie shouts. "You can't take Sadie! We have to be together!"

"Sorry, but Sadie is going with me, and so is Cameron and Gwen."

***Confessionals***

Katie- I hope I made the right decision.

Cameron- Thank you!

Sadie- Katie needed to stay!

Gwen- Good-bye Trent.

***End of Confessionals***

"No not Gwen." Trent says. "We just got back together!"

"Really?" Lindsay says. "I can't believe that! Gwen have you broke-up with Duncan yet?"

"That's what I'm going to do when I get back." Gwen says.

"Sadie!" Katie shouts. "I…I quit!"

"Katie!" Sadie shouts.

"Gwen!" Trent shouts.

"See ya!" Cameron shouts.

***Confessionals***

Noah- A nuclear bomb was dropped this time.

Bridgette- I'm going to miss Gwen.

Geoff- I'm a dad, like OMG.

Katie- I'm not leaving Sadie!

***End of Confessionals***

"Now that Chris is out of the way." Blaineley says. "What can happen? What is up with Lindsay and Bridgette? Can Trent get over Gwen? Can Chris find out that it was Noah and Ezekiel's fault that I'm here? Did Katie make the right decision? Find out next time on Total Drama Viewers Decide!"

**Votes:**

**Eva-1**

**Scott-1**

**Dakota-1**

**Bridgette-2**

**Courtney-2**

**Katie-2 (Quit)**

**Cameron-3 (Out)**

**Sadie-3 (Out)**

**Gwen-4 (Out)**

**39****th****- Staci**

**38****th****- Duncan**

**37****th****- B**

**36****th****- Lightning**

**35****th****- Beth**

**34****th****- Mike**

**33****rd****- Anne Maria**

**32****nd****- Cody**

**31****st****- Owen**

**30****th****- Josh**

**29****th****- Alejandro**

**28****th****- Dawn**

**27****th****- Sierra**

**26****th****- Zoey**

**25****th****- Heather**

**24****th****- DJ**

**23****rd****- LeShawna**

**22****nd****- Justin**

**21****st****- Blaineley**

**20****th****- Gwen**

**19****th****- Cameron**

**18****th****- Sadie**

**17****th****- Katie**

**Vote For:**

**BRICK**

**BRIDGETTE**

**COURTNEY**

**DAKOTA**

**EVA**

**EZEKIEL**

**GEOFF**

**HAROLD**

**IZZY**

**JO**

**LINDSAY**

**NOAH**

**SAM**

**SCOTT**

**TRENT**

**TYLER**

** That was a very eventful episode! I really can't wait for the next! Quick remember to look at my new story Total Drama: reBoot! And Vote! Next update is Friday or Saturday!**

**COMMENT QUESTIONS:**

**What should the babies' names be?**

**Should Trent quit?**

**Should there be a bring back soon?**

**~Jackels~**


	19. C19 The Knowing Discovered

**Chris is gone, Bridgette and Lindsay are pregnant, a lot of drama. By the way… check out my other Total Drama story ****Total Drama reBoot.**

"Last time on Total Drama: Viewers Decide," Blaineley says. "We found out the Bridgette was pregnant. Lindsay is also pregnant from a rape from Chris. Gwen got back with Trent and made love. Noah and Ezekiel admitted to getting Chris drunk and getting me in this job. We had a big elimination! Five people left! Chris, Gwen, Sadie, Cameron, and Katie. Eliminated with votes were Gwen, Sadie, and Cameron. Katie quit after remembering how hard being separated from Sadie was in Total Drama Island. What could happen next? Find out right here on Total Drama: Viewers Decide!"

***Confessionals***

Bridgette- I have to say, it's been hard. I have begun to get really sick. Me and Lindsay have the same due date. I found that funny.

Chef- I have begun to realize that I need to leave Total Drama and never look back. It has had its fun, but now that Chris is gone. It's no fun. So I'm leaving as chef/host as Total Drama.

Dakota- Blaineley is horrible! She completely ruined my tan! I mean it's fake but she set the timer too long!

***In Jo's Room***

"Hello, I'm Jo and this is my audition to _Survivor _I'm fast, strong, and very competitive, if you pick me you know I will be good. You have seen me on Total Drama!" Jo says to the camera.

***In Noah's Room***

"Ezekiel I think we made a mistake… I didn't want Blaineley as host. I wanted someone new and nice!" Noah says. "We need a new plan to get rid of her."

"We got rid of Chris eh! Let's do it again with the blonde!" Ezekiel says. "We have to make it quick."

"What do we do to get rid of her?" Noah asks.

"I know!" Ezekiel says. "Easy, we annoy her as much as possible!"

"That's perfect!" Noah says. "I'll tell the others."

***Confessionals***

Noah- Soon I will get to choose my own host! I have already gotten rid of Chris and Chef! All that is left is Blaineley, if the new host after her is bad, then I can do it again.

Izzy- I miss Big O!

Geoff- Bridgette isn't fat yet, but barfing…a lot.

***In Lindsay's Room***

"Tyler!" Lindsay says. "Why am I not fat yet?"

"Because it takes a few months for you to get fat when pregnant." Tyler says.

"Why am I barfing?" Lindsay asks.

"Because the baby doesn't like the food you gave it." Tyler says.

"Why doesn't it like it's food?" Lindsay asks.

"Because it's mean and doesn't like it." Tyler says.

***Confessionals"***

Tyler- She just keeps asking questions, never stop. The babies not mine and she's my girlfriend. Why must it have been Lindsay?

Trent- I had sex with Gwen, and it was amazing. We were just so good together. I can't believe that Gwen is mine again.

***In Sam's Room***

"Hey Sammy," Dakota says in a seductive way. "You want to come and smoke with me, I really need to get high."

"Wow! Slow down," Sam says. "You don't smoke, you've never been high, and what's up?"

"Well, I spent over my credit card a little." Dakota says.

"How much?" Sam asks.

"About a million dollar pair of shoes." Dakota says. "My dad is going to be so mad! He's going to ground me and then I won't be able to be on the show!"

"Just return the shoes." Sam says. "As long as nothing is wrong with them."

"That's what I thought, but" Dakota says. "Lindsay had them and was acting like they were her babies feet. Then she dropped them into the pool!"

"Well the prize this year is ten million dollars. You better cross your fingers." Sam says.

***Confessionals***

Courtney- Chris is gone and Chef is too, I think someone is trying to make people leave.

Trent- We were all boom, boom, boom, and then she was all bang, bang, bang. It was great.

Ezekiel- I'm not the last place in this one eh!

Brick- I've noticed that Jo had been looking, um, "hot" lately. I just don't know what to do when it comes to girls or even Jo at that point.

***At the Challenge***

"Ok," Geoff says. "I'm back and so is Bridgette and little me/ little Bridgette. This week we have Brick and Jo, they are going to have a… set-up-a-thon!"

"That's right! Who ever can do the most set-ups…win!" Bridgette says.

"Ready, Set, GO!" Geoff shouts.

"I've got this." Jo says reaching ten set-ups.

"As if!" Brick says reaching twenty.

"I'm going to beat you the same way I did on the Island!" Jo says reaching thirty.

"Really?" Brick says. "All the times you worked out I was always ahead of you!"

"I was just looking at the view." Jo says at fifty.

"What view?" Brick asks at sixty

"Think about it." Jo says at seventy

"Ok, um…" Brick says at eighty.

"It's still a tie and they are both at ninety!" Bridgette says.

"You like me?" Brick says.

"Find out in my room five minutes." Jo says as she stops at ninety-nine and gets up and walks off.

"Looks like Brick wins!" Geoff says.

"Thanks I have to go!" Brick says.

***In Jo's Room***

"Do I really like him?" Jo asks herself. "I mean, he's hot and muscular and ok I like him, but does he like me…"

"Yes, I do!" Brick says shutting her door.

***At the Elimination Ceremony***

"Welcome everyone!" Blaineley says. Blaineley has green skin and her hair is red. "For starters, Noah and Ezekiel, I will demolish you. And please tell the others why."

"We, um…" Ezekiel starts.

"Start at the very beginning please." Blaineley says.

"Well," Noah says. "First me and Ezekiel wanted to go rid of Chris, so we got him drunk and put him in his room. Then we told Lindsay that Chris had a free makeover lady in him room. She ran in and we locked the door. Not much to explain there."

"Wait!" Tyler says. "So it's your fault that Chris got fired and that Lindsay's pregnant!"

"Yep!" Ezekiel says. "Sorry…"

"Your dead!" Tyler says.

"And then we knew that Courtney would start to go crazy when she found out that Lindsay was pregnant, so we got Tyler, of course, to go ask Chef for more towels for the pool, because Chef has a room near Chris'. We got Blaineley here that way. Then we decided that we didn't want Blaineley as host, so we wanted to make her mad and quit. So we dyed her water and then we replaced her shampoo with red dye."

"Really?" Harold asks. "Really?"

"I mean, I thought that I was mean" Eva says "But that is horrible. Getting someone pregnant."

"Yep." Ezekiel says.

"Now we will start the votes." Blaineley says. "People with votes are… Dakota, Geoff, Bridgette, Jo, and Noah."

"Really?" Noah says. "I think it's just a mistake I have votes."

"Safe with one vote are Geoff, Jo, and Dakota. Leaving Bridgette and Noah." Blaineley says.

"But, I can't go home!" Bridgette says. "Not without Geoff!"

"Your not going home sweetie!" Geoff says.

"Eliminated with four votes, the other with one, is…Noah!" Blaineley says.

"What? I think that that is wrong, I can't go home right after I messed with you! You did this! I know it!" Noah shouts.

***Confessionals***

Noah- Really? Thing were just about to get good!

Bridgette- Too close, too close

Sam- level up! Fifteen to go!

***End of Confessionals***

"Well that was dramatic!" Blaineley says. "Just remember, vote, and watch Total Drama Viewers Decide!"

**Votes:**

**Geoff-1**

**Bridgette-1**

**Jo-1**

**Dakota-1**

**Noah-4 (Out)**

**39****th****- Staci**

**38****th****- Duncan**

**37****th****- B**

**36****th****- Lightning**

**35****th****- Beth**

**34****th****- Mike**

**33****rd****- Anne Maria**

**32****nd****- Cody**

**31****st****- Owen**

**30****th****- Josh**

**29****th****- Alejandro**

**28****th****- Dawn**

**27****th****- Sierra**

**26****th****- Zoey**

**25****th****- Heather**

**24****th****- DJ**

**23****rd****- LeShawna**

**22****nd****- Justin**

**21****st****- Blaineley**

**20****th****- Gwen**

**19****th****- Cameron**

**18****th****- Sadie**

**17****th****- Katie**

**16****th****-Noah**

**Vote For:**

**BRICK**

**BRIDGETTE**

**COURTNEY**

**DAKOTA**

**EVA**

**EZEKIEL**

**GEOFF**

**HAROLD**

**IZZY**

**JO**

**LINDSAY**

**SAM**

**SCOTT**

**TRENT**

**TYLER**

**I really can't wait for the next! Quick remember to look at my new story Total Drama: reBoot! And Vote! Next update is Friday or Saturday!**

**COMMENT QUESTIONS: (Please answer)**

**Should the babies be born, during the show?**

**Should there be a bring back soon?**

**Should I make Blaineley leave?**

**When should I make Blaineley leave?**

**~Jackels~**


	20. C20 The Last Betrayer

**Author Note: Hey! I am really liking this! Bridgette is prego, Lindsay is prego, Trent wants Gwen, and Blaineley is host. Will this stay for long?**

"Welcome to episode twenty of Total Drama Viewers Decide!" Blaineley says. "We have a special episode planned for you! We get to hear from some of the eliminated contestants because the next episode is a BRING BACK! That's right in the next episode you get to bring someone back!"

***Confessionals***

Lindsay- It would be great for you to bring Beth back!

Bridgette- I think that Mike and Zoey should come back.

Courtney- Not Duncan and Not Gwen!

Trent- Gwen please! I miss her SO MUCH, I just want to be inside of her! Just like the episode she got dosed! Please! I want to have sex SO BAD!

***In Eva's Room***

"I hate this place!" Eva says. "I want out! Please just bring back someone who will make more action. Not all petty drama.

***In the Living Room***

"Courtney…" Harold says. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you in season one. Can we be friends?"

"I guess so." Courtney says.

"Well I brought you some chocolate." Harold says giving it to her.

"Wow thanks." Courtney takes one out and eats it. They tasted so good she ate the whole box.

"Oh, Courtney did I forget to say…those chocolates are from about…ten years ago." Harold says.

Courtney makes a mad dash to the bathroom.

***Confessionals***

Courtney- Harold is going to PAY!

Harold- That's for season two! Those chocolates are going to take at least a month to finish getting rid of, I did my research.

***In Bridgette's Room***

"Geoff, I'm already a month in and I feel like I'm fat, and over eating. Is that bad?" Bridgette says.

"No, you will be over if when the baby comes." Geoff says.

"I miss Gwen." Bridgette says. "I have a proposal. You get to choose the boy name, I get the girl."

"Deal!" Geoff says. "Let me think, um, Luke? No that's not good."

"Geoff you have about right months to choose." Bridgette says.

"Right, just can't get it in my mind that I'm going to be a dad!" Geoff says.

***In Lindsay's Room***

"Lindsay!" Tyler says. "Stop talking to the baby! The baby won't be able to talk for another like two years!"

"Really?" Lindsay says.

"Yea." Tyler says. "Hey, um, Lindsay you do know that I can't be the dad to this baby right?"

"What? Why not?" Lindsay asks.

"Well, it's not my baby…" Tyler says. "It's yours and Chris'."

"Oh, does that mean that you don't love me?" Lindsay asks. "Because I'm raising Chris' child."

"Of course I love you." Tyler says. "But I can't raise a baby that was because someone raped you!"

"Then it can go for adoption!" Lindsay says. "And then you can put a baby in me."

"Slow down there we need to get married first!" Tyler says.

***Confessionals***

Lindsay- What's marriage? I thought it was when a girl named Mary got older.

Tyler- I love Lindsay, I hate Chris, I'm not raising Chris' child.

Ezekiel- I've got some good ideas from Noah! First I wrote I hate you on Blaineley's mirror in the steam. Then I ate the last piece of pizza in the box before Blaineley could. And I peed in her bathroom!

***Eliminated Contestants Confessionals***

Mike- Please bring me and Zoey and Cameron back!

Beth- I miss Lindsay, we have so much baby shopping to do!

Duncan- I have a little fight with Trent I need to have… Just one episode, that's all I need.

Staci- My great, great, great, great, great, great, great, grandmother invented the bathroom, before her everyone used the water wells.

Gwen- I need Trent inside of me! That one night was the best night of my life and I want to repeat it!

Sadie and Katie- We will only come back, together!

Noah- Me and Ezekiel will prank Blaineley!

Heather- I want the money!

Josh- It really doesn't matter, I'm on the show that Blaineley missed the pilot for. It pays more than Total Drama.

Owen- I miss Izzy.

Cody- Get me away from Sierra! Please, she treats me like a piece of crap! Literally! She picked me up and threw me into a garbage can!

LeShawna- I wanna see the money in my hands.

Justin- I don't want to go back!

Anne Maria- I don't want to go back! I want to stay with Justin forever!

Lightning- I was going to show Jo what a boy was a prove that she was one.

B- (Just shrugged)

Sierra- You might need to get me there, I might kill Cody.

Cameron- I want to see how far Bridgette and Lindsay have gotten on there pregnancies. I want to be the one to deliver them.

DJ- I left Bunny there.

Zoey- Mike, me, and Cameron. Please!

Dawn- I was cheated out season four! I should have another chance.

Alejandro- I want the money to spend on Heather.

***End of Confessionals***

"Right now I have been told to tell you to check out the other Total Drama show airing right now Total Drama: reBoot with twenty-two new contestants all fighting for the prize of a million dollars! The contestants are Edmond, Lauren, Xavier, Penelope, Anna, Danni, Natalie, Aria, Quinn, Hollis, Travis, Kennedy, Molly, Vince, Scooter, Tanner, Jamie, Dylan, and Kevin!" Blaineley says. "Chris hosts, this was before this season."

***At the Elimination Ceremony***

"Welcome to the elimination ceremony," Blaineley says. "We are going to get right to it because a new episode of _The Walking Dead _comes on in five minutes so people with no votes are Izzy, Trent, Harold, and Tyler."

"Yes!" Izzy shouts. "For Narnia!"

"Safe with one is Geoff, Bridgette, Eva, Courtney, Scott, Dakota, Brick, and Sam." Blaineley says.

"Yes!" Geoff says. "Both my babies are moving on!"

"Jo! You have to be safe!" Brick says.

"I thought you to hated each other?" Scott says.

"Um…it's complicated!" Brick says.

"Well, that leaves Lindsay, Jo, and Ezekiel." Blaineley says. "And safe is…Lindsay!"

"Yes!" Tyler says.

"What about my baby?" Lindsay asks. "It is safe?"

"Um, Lindsay, the baby is in you. It's safe if you are." Bridgette says.

"Oh!" Lindsay says.

"The final person safe with three votes, the loser having five, is…Jo!" Blaineley says.

"Yes!" Brick says running up to Jo and kissing her.

"Wow!" Scott says. "Looks like Brick found love in a boy!"

"Shut up Scott!" Jo says.

***Confessionals***

Ezekiel- I had a lot planned for this season eh! It's not far eh! Please bring me back!

Jo- Thanks, I want to be with Brick forever!

***End of Confessionals***

"Well that was dramatic!" Blaineley says. "Just remember, vote for who you want to bring back next time Watch Total Drama: Viewers Decide and Total Drama reBoot!"

**Votes:**

**Geoff-1**

**Bridgette-1**

**Eva-1**

**Courtney-1**

**Scott-1**

**Dakota-1**

**Brick-1**

**Sam-1**

**Lindsay-2**

**Jo-3**

**Ezekiel-5 (Out)**

**39****th****- Staci**

**38****th****- Duncan**

**37****th****- B**

**36****th****- Lightning**

**35****th****- Beth**

**34****th****- Mike**

**33****rd****- Anne Maria**

**32****nd****- Cody**

**31****st****- Owen**

**30****th****- Josh**

**29****th****- Alejandro**

**28****th****- Dawn**

**27****th****- Sierra**

**26****th****- Zoey**

**25****th****- Heather**

**24****th****- DJ**

**23****rd****- LeShawna**

**22****nd****- Justin**

**21****st****- Blaineley**

**20****th****- Gwen**

**19****th****- Cameron**

**18****th****- Sadie**

**17****th****- Katie**

**16****th****-Noah**

**15****th****- Ezekiel**

**Vote For:**

**OWEN  
GWEN  
HEATHER  
DUNCAN  
LEsHAWNA  
DJ  
SADIE  
BETH  
CODY  
KATIE  
JUSTIN  
NOAH  
EZEKIEL  
ALEJANDRO  
BLAINELEY  
SIERRA  
CAMERON  
LIGHTNING  
ZOEY  
MIKE  
ANNE MARIA  
DAWN  
B  
STACI**

**I really can't wait for the next! Quick remember to look at my new story Total Drama: reBoot! And Vote! Next update is Tuesday!**

**COMMENT QUESTIONS:**

**Should I bring Chris back as host?**

**Should I bring Chef as host?**

**Baby Names?**

**~Jackels~ **


	21. C21 The Returns Part 2

**Author Note: Hey check out my friend's story! It's called **_**The Price of War**_. **Check it out! Now time for some TotalDramaViewersDecide!**

"Welcome to Total Drama Viewers Decide!" Blaineley says. "Last time we had announced that this episode is a bring-back episode and…IT IS! We also have a video of Bridgette and Lindsay both barfing at the same time onto Courtney! On top of that we get to meet some of the contestants from _Total Drama reBoot_!"

***Confessionals***

Lindsay- Beth Please! We have baby shopping to do!

Bridgette- Please let it be someone nice and NOT Heather!

Trent- Gwen, but not Duncan!

***End of Confessionals***

"Alright I'm here with all the eliminated contestants so far and it's time to announce who will come and who will stay!" Blaineley says.

"Zoey and Me and Cameron, please." Says Mike

"Let's go!" Blaineley says. "The person coming back with the most number of votes for them…six…. is…. A former winner, which gets us down to Owen, Alejandro, Duncan, and Cameron. In the original season, Owen and Duncan. The person coming back on the show is… Duncan!"

"Really?" Duncan says. "I had the most number of votes to come back?"

"Must have been that speech you gave about killing Trent." Noah says.

"True." Blaineley says. "We also have returning with five votes… a runner-up… is….Not Heather….Not Beth….But it is Gwen!"

"Really?" Gwen says. "I hope I can stop Duncan from killing Trent!"

"Not likely." Duncan says with an angry face.

"We also have returning is… there was a tie for three votes from… from Noah and What?" Blaineley says. "How did I get votes?"

"You have already been eliminated so, you are eligible to be voted for." Anne Maria says.

"So, I'm back and who hosts?" Blaineley asks.

"We can find out later!" Beth says. "I want to see Lindsay!"

"The final person returning to Playa Day Losers is…. In a relationship with a red head, which is Owen and Mike. The person returning is…Mike!" Blaineley says.

"What No!" Mike says. "I want to stay here with Zoey!"

"Mike, go." Zoey says. "If you win then we can have money to go to the same college."

***Confessionals***

Lindsay- Beth I'll miss you!

Duncan- Trent is going to pay, as soon as I get there next episode!

Courtney- Duncan and Gwen and Trent and me all in the same place! Great!

Mike- Why are you separating me and Zoey?

Gwen- Duncan has to go before he kills Trent!

Blaineley- And now I am a contestant AGAIN! I wonder who the host will be…

Noah- Now Blaineley can't even try to cheat me out! I know she was behind me leaving!

***In Kitchen***

"Hey Bridgette can you help me with the dishes?" Courtney asks.

"Sure!" Bridgette says. "Lindsay come on! We need someone to dry the dishes!"

"Ok!" Lindsay says.

They begin to wash the dishes, they get done with half the dishes when Lindsay drops her sponge and dish, which breaks on the ground, and grabs the table.

"Lindsay what's…" Bridgette does the same thing, but she puts her dish in the sink.

Both girls turn towards Courtney, Courtney knowing what's going to happen shouts and screams bloody murder. Both Bridgette and Lindsay puke onto Courtney.

***At Elimination Ceremony***

"Right now let's meet Kennedy Eden!" Trent says. "A contestant from Total Drama reBoot!"

"Hi!" Kennedy says. "I am going to win this season!"

"I can't wait to see it!" Trent says. "Episodes one, two, and three are all already out. Four will be out on Saturday."

"Well Kennedy, we can't wait to see you in Total Drama reBoot!" Trent says.

"That's it?" Kennedy says. "I rode a train, plane, and car for twelve hours to have a ten second interview?"

"Yep!" Trent says.

"You are just like Chris." Kennedy says.

"Right now I am telling you." Blaineley says. "The new host will start next episode. I hope that you, they will be as nice as me!"

"You are horrible!" Noah says. "Don't even play that game! Monster!"

"Whatever Noah!" Blaineley says.

***Confessionals***

Trent- I'm so scared! Duncan is going to KILL me! But, it was all Gwen! She's the one that grabbed me into her room!

Bridgette- If it's a girl the name is Hanna!

Geoff- If it's a boy the name is Asher!

Chris- I hate prison.

Lindsay- I have Tyler's baby!

Tyler- Lindsay still think she's got my baby. Great! But, she says it's going for adoption and then we can start a family.

***End of Confessionals***

"I'm not a host anymore. Duncan is back trying to kill Trent, Gwen is back trying to stop him, Noah is trying to prank me, I am a contestant now, and Mike wants to go back to the island because he misses Zoey!" Blaineley says. "Lindsay thinks that she is pregnant with Tyler's baby and not Chris. Bridgette and Geoff have came up with names. Jo and Brick have been together and might have started a more intimate relationship, Courtney wants Duncan and Gwen gone, Eva wants to get on Wipeout or Survivor, Izzy wants to see Owen, Sam and Dakota have really done nothing in their relationship or anything for a long time! What could possibley happen next? Find out next time on Total Drama Viewers Decide!"

**Votes:**

**DJ-1**

**Zoey-1**

**Sierra-1**

**Josh-1**

**Owen-1**

**Staci-1 **

**Mike-2 (Return)**

**Blaineley-3 (Return)**

**Noah-3 (Return)**

**Gwen-5 (Return)**

**Duncan-6 (Return)**

**39****th****- Staci**

**38****th****- B**

**37****th****- Lightning**

**36****th****- Beth**

**35****th****- Anne Maria**

**34****th****- Cody**

**33****rd****- Owen**

**32****nd****- Josh**

**31****st****- Alejandro**

**30****th****- Dawn**

**29****th****- Sierra**

**28****th****- Zoey**

**27****th****- Heather**

**26****th****- DJ**

**25****th****- LeShawna**

**24****th****- Justin**

**23****rd****- Cameron**

**22****nd****- Sadie**

**21****st****- Katie**

**20****th****- Ezekiel**

**VOTE FOR:**

**GWEN  
DUNCAN  
GEOFF  
IZZY  
LINDSAY  
BRIDGETTE  
TRENT**

**HAROLD**

**COURTNEY**

**TYLER**


	22. C22 The Baseball Insane Attack

**Author Note: Hey check out my friend's story! It's called **_**The Price of War**_. **Check it out! Now time for some TotalDramaViewersDecide!**

"Welcome to Total Drama Viewers Decide!" Danni says. "I'm Danni Parsley! I'm from Total Drama reBoot! I have been chosen as the new host for Total Drama Viewers Decide! Last time we had Blaineley not a host anymore. Duncan is back trying to kill Trent, Gwen is back trying to stop him, Blaineley is a contestant now, and Mike wants to go back to the island because he misses Zoey!" Danni says. "Lindsay thinks that she is pregnant with Tyler's baby and not Chris. Bridgette and Geoff have came up with baby names. Jo and Brick have been together and might have started a more intimate relationship, Courtney wants Duncan and Gwen gone, Eva wants to get on Wipeout or Survivor, Izzy wants to see Owen, Sam and Dakota have really done nothing in their relationship or anything for a long time! What could possibly happen next? Find out right on Total Drama Viewers Decide!"

***Confessionals***

Gwen- I have to save Trent!

Trent- I have to blame this on Gwen!

Duncan- Trent is going to die!

Lindsay- Little Tyler is keeping me awake!

Eva- I have been told to tell you that the show has not been on air because of the search for a new host, to keep track of time, Lindsay and Bridgette only have two months till their due dates.

***Dock***

"Let's welcome our returning contestants… Duncan, Gwen, Noah, Blaineley, and Mike!" Danni says.

"Where's Trent?" Gwen and Duncan say at the same time.

"He is in the house somewhere." Danni says.

Gwen and Duncan run through the house looking for Trent. Gwen stops when she gets tired and goes to unpack I her room. When she opens her closet, she see Trent hiding.

"Hey!" Gwen says I shock.

"Quiet!" Trent says. "He'll find me."

"You can't hid forever." Gwen says.

"Oh yes I can!" Trent says.

"No, Gwen's right. You can't hid forever!" Duncan says from the door.

Duncan starts towards Trent, but Trent jumps out the window into the pool right onto a float.

"Did you have that planned?" Gwen asks.

"Yep, I knew that he would find me, so I had a plan." Trent says.

"Smart, now run!" Gwen says.

"Got it!" Trent says.

***In Lindsay's Room with Bridgette***

"Have you came up with a name for the baby?" Lindsay asks.

"Um, no." Lindsay says. "Me and Tyler haven't talked about that."

"Well, me and Geoff talked about it and… Hanna if it's a girl and Asher if it's a boy!" Bridgette says.

"Really?" Lindsay says. "I think it will be Tyler Jr. if a boy and I don't know for a girl."

"Um, Lindsay, the baby that you have, that's not Tyler's baby." Bridgette says. "You do know that right?"

"What are you talking about?" Lindsay asks. "Tyler's my boyfriend of course he's the daddy."

"Do you know what rape is?" Bridgette asks.

"Isn't it when some old guy has sex with a young girl?" Lindsay says.

"Close enough, well, Chris did that with you." Bridgette says. "Chris is the baby's dad."

"What?" Lindsay says. "There's no way! I'm due in two months and I thought that this was Tyler's baby! What if Tyler doesn't want to keep the baby because it's not his? What if Chris wants to have the baby? Oh no."

"Lindsay," Bridgette says. "You need to talk to Tyler about this. I'll go get him."

"Thanks…." Lindsay says in worry.

***Confessionals***

Lindsay- Does this mean I have to change the name to Chris Jr.?

Tyler- Thanks Bridgette for getting it to her, finally!

Bridgette- I really hope that Tyler and Lindsay stay together.

***End of Confessionals***

Duncan walks into the living room with a baseball bat in his hands looking for Trent. "Hey! Izzy, you seen Trent?"

"Yes, he's hiding in a good hiding spot." Izzy says.

"Where is the hiding spot?" Duncan says.

"That ruins the game! It's hid and seek!" Izzy says.

"Tell me! Or you will have a bruise to match Trent when he gets his!" Duncan says.

"He should be in the air vents." Dakota says from the couch.

"Thanks Dakota, I owe you." Duncan turns around and hits Izzy in the head with the bat…hard.

"Duncan!" Courtney says. "Why did you do that?"

"She wouldn't tell me where Trent was!" Duncan says.

"Well, you didn't have to hit her in the head with a baseball bat." Courtney says.

"Too bad, now are you going to cry me a river, princess?" Duncan says.

Courtney grabs the bat from his hand and smacks him with it. Duncan lands right on top of Izzy on the ground. "Medics! Trent, you are safe! Come on out!"

Trent falls from the ceiling onto the couch next to Dakota. "Really? Why did you tell him?"

"Why not?" Dakota says.

"Whatever." Trent says.

***Confessionals***

Trent- I'm really hoping that Duncan is eliminated this episode.

Courtney- Insane Duncan. I retaliated.

Izzy- That hurt!

***In Lindsay's Room with Tyler***

Tyler knocks on the door, "Lindsay?"

"Tyler, what are we going to do?" Lindsay asks. "Do you want to keep the baby?"

"Well, not really? It's Chris' baby. I don't want a baby Chris running around." Tyler says.

"But it's my baby, do you want a baby me running around?" Lindsay asks.

"Well, of course I do Lindsay!" Tyler says. "I want it to be me and your baby."

"Then after I have this baby, then you can get me pregnant and we can have another baby." Lindsay says.

"Are you sure?" Tyler asks.

"Positive." Lindsay says.

***Confessionals***

Tyler- She's going to have back-to-back kids, that's going to be…great.

Lindsay- I hope that Tyler Jr is better than Chris Jr. Chris Jr is really messing with me.

***Living Room***

"Wow, my head hurts." Duncan says.

"Oh, Courtney got you? Haha!" Izzy says.

"Where's my bat?" Duncan asks. "Izzy where?"

"I don't know I just woke up too." Izzy says.

"Found it!" Duncan says. "Under the couch."

"Great who you going to hit now?" Izzy asks.

"I don't know, you first and then…" Duncan turns and hits Izzy harder than before. "Next is Trent!"

***Elimination***

"Welcome to your second elimination ceremony Duncan." Danni says. "I hope that you won't be last this time."

"Ya, I haven't found Trent yet." Duncan says. "Then I will leave."

"Great, safe is Geoff, Lindsay, Bridgette and Trent, wherever he is." Danni says.

"Hiding, hopefully safe." Gwen says.

"Also safe is Harold, Tyler, Scott, Jo, Dakota, Brick, Sam, and Mike. Sorry Mike, Zoey will have to wait." Danni says.

"Too bad." Mike says.

"Also safe is Noah, Izzy, Eva, and Courtney." Danni says. "Bottom three are Blaineley, Duncan, and Gwen. Safe is Blaineley."

"Looks like Trent is going to have a world of fun or pain this week." Duncan says.

"Safe is Gwen, I'm sorry Duncan, Trent can't be beaten yet." Danni says.

"Too bad." Duncan says. "I'll find him on the island, you will see."

***Confessionals***

Duncan- Go f**** yourselves!

Gwen- Thank you!

Trent- Oh my gosh! I'm not going to die!

***End of Confessionals***

"That's the end of this episode of Total Drama. Tune in next time for a lot of questions to be answered on Total Drama Viewers Decide!" Danni says.

**Votes:**

**Noah-1**

**Izzy-1**

**Eva-1**

**Courtney-1**

**Blaineley-2**

**Gwen-2**

**Duncan-4**

**39****th****- Staci**

**38****th****- B**

**37****th****- Lightning**

**36****th****- Beth**

**35****th****- Anne Maria**

**34****th****- Cody**

**33****rd****- Owen**

**32****nd****- Josh**

**31****st****- Alejandro**

**30****th****- Dawn**

**29****th****- Sierra**

**28****th****- Zoey**

**27****th****- Heather**

**26****th****- DJ**

**25****th****- LeShawna**

**24****th****- Justin**

**23****rd****- Cameron**

**22****nd****- Sadie**

**21****st****- Katie**

**20****th****- Ezekiel**

**19****th****- Duncan**

**Vote For: **

**GEOFF  
IZZY  
BRIDGETTE  
TRENT  
EVA  
HAROLD  
COURTNEY  
TYLER  
SCOTT  
JO  
DAKOTA  
BLAINELEY  
BRICK  
SAM  
NOAH  
MIKE  
GWEN**

** Hope you like it!**

**~Jackels~**


	23. C23 Welcome to Your Doom

**Hey! Jackels here! Please check out my other story: Total Drama ReCall!**

"Welcome to the newest episode of Total Drama Viewers Decide!" Danni says. "Last time, Duncan spent the entire episode searching for Trent who was hiding. Izzy was a victim of Duncan's assault, with Lindsay and Tyler finally getting somewhere with their baby plans. Bridgette and Geoff have choose names. What could happen next on Total Drama Viewers Decide? Stay tuned to find out!"

***Confessionals***

Gwen- Thanks again for getting rid of Duncan!

Trent- You saved my life!

Lindsay- Chris Jr. is horrible! I can't sleep! I have like, what is it twenty years left?

***End of Confessionals***

"Well, looks like Duncan's gone." Gwen says.

"That's true, he is gone. What now?" Trent says.

"Maybe a little this?" Gwen says as she kisses him.

Gwen pulls Trent into her room, again.

"Looks like we are Duncan free, too bad not forever." Trent says.

"Finally." Gwen says.

***In Sam's Room***

"Sam?" Dakota says. "I want to do something."

"Like what?" Sam says.

"I don't know, all we do is just text and play video games." Dakota says. "I'm getting really bored."

"Then what do you want to do?" Sam says.

"Something, we haven't kissed since I was Dakotazoid. Is that the only time that you loved me?" Dakota asks.

"Well, this definitely made me think differently of you." Sam says. "I thought that you were less awesome after the change."

"So, you were dating me just to say that you were dating a monster?" Dakota says.

"No, that came out wrong." Sam says.

"No! I got the message!" Dakota says.

Dakota gets up and leaves the room with Sam still playing video games.

***Confessionals***

Dakota- I can't believe him! That is just horrible, we are done!

Sam – I guess that I should go after her, but I won't. She's always wanting something. We are done.

***Living Room***

"I loved him!" Dakota says. "I thought that he was the same way!"

"What else!" Bridgette says. "What else could happen on this show to make it more entertaining?"

"Well," Danni says. "We did have an idea of letting one of the eliminated contestants having a choice between the people without votes, but just for one episode, and taking them back with them."

"Are you serious?" Geoff says.

"Yep, and that has been approved." Danni says. "And the person choosing will be announced when the elimination starts. Good luck guys."

***Confessionals***

Bridgette- Are you serious producers? We have to let someone random from the past choose who goes home?

Blaineley- Bring it on.

Dakota- Please Sam! I really hope Sam's a goner.

Trent- No! Not Duncan!

***End of Confessionals***

"This is going to be a hard week, anyone with the tiniest hater could go home if they have a vote." Tyler says. "I really hope it's not me."

"Me too!" Lindsay says. "Then who would feed Chris Jr?"

"What are you talking about?" Geoff says. "You are feeding…"

"Shut up!" Tyler says. "I have to feed him through her special spot."

"Yea, that's the only way that he can be feed." Lindsay says.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Geoff says.

"What's so funny?" Lindsay asks.

"Nothing baby." Tyler says.

***At the Island***

"Hello, eliminated contestants!" Danni says.

"What do you want?" Heather asks.

"Well, one of you are coming with me to choose who will go out of this game next. Sound like fun?" Danni says.

"Yes! Lindsay here I come!" Heather says.

"Not before I get Trent!" Duncan says.

"Slow down. I will randomly draw from this bowl with all your names on it, the person drawn will get to choose who will go home as long as the person has no votes. If they have votes, they are safe!" Danni says. "And the person coming back to choose is… congrats to Anne Maria! The bowl and my hand has chosen you as the picker to choose who goes home as long as they didn't have a vote!"

"Yes!" Anne Maria says. "I wonder who doesn't have a vote."

"We will find out soon!" Danni says

***Confessionals***

Duncan- Trent better be on that boat when it gets here, from votes or from Anne Maria!

Zoey- I really hope that Anne Maria chooses Mike, I miss him so much!

Anne Maria- I don't know who to choose, I don't want to break up the couples, but that's what is left mostly.

***In the Kitchen***

"I just feel so lonely, you know?" Mike says. "I really miss Zoey and Cameron."

"What were you talking about?" Izzy says. "Oh, relationships! Who needs them! I left Owen for a reason, of course I was smart then, but I feel it was for the better!"

"You weren't listening to me… No one does." Mike says.

"Get used to it…all that's been the major things in the house are Lindsay, Bridgette, Geoff, Gwen, Trent, and Blaineley. Where is Blaineley?" Noah asks.

"Who knows, she hasn't been around lately." Mike says.

"I say that since Ezekiel is gone, you step up and be my wing-man and take her down!" Noah says.

"In your dreams!" Mike says. "I'm not going to help you bring someone down!"

"Whatever! I'm out of here!" Noah says leaving.

***Confessionals***

Mike- I can't believe he wanted me to do that.

Noah- Why did he say no? We all hate her!

***In Gym***

"Ninety-Nine." Brick says. "One-Hundred."

"You were five seconds slower than me!" Jo says. "I beat you again!"

"Whatever, you were adding weights when I went to the bathroom!" Brick says.

"Was not!" Jo says. "I was making sure they were the right…weight."

"If we weren't dating, I would have punched you." Brick says.

"Right, right, I know you would." Jo says. "I still beat you!"

"Whatever!" Brick says. "Take you out tonight?"

"Sure, all I have tonight is the elimination ceremony, I should be safe." Jo says.

***In Scott's Room***

"Are you ready?" Scott asks.

"No, we should wait until next episode after the elimination." A unseen voice says.

"But it needs to be soon! I could be gone soon, the viewers will turn at any moment!" Scott says.

"Just wait." The voice says.

***At the Elimination Ceremony***

"Welcome to a special elimination ceremony, if you can't see her, Anne Maria is next to me, she will be choosing someone without votes to go home, I hope that you are ready because safe with no votes are Geoff, Izzy, Bridgette, Eva, Harold, Courtney, Scott, Jo, Brick, and Noah. Which also means that Anne Maria will have to pick from those people to choose who goes home."

"Wow, I don't now who." Anne Maria says.

"That's ok, I'll give you some time by saying that safe with one vote are Lindsay, Tyler, Dakota, Sam, Mike, and Gwen." Danni says. "This brings us to the bottom two of the night. Blaineley and Trent."

"Wow, does people want me out?" Trent asks. "Why?"

"Most likely you messed with Duncan and Gwen, but whatever!" Anne Maria says.

"The person eliminated by a vote of seven to two is….Trent." Danni says.

"No!" Gwen says. "That means that Duncan will kill you!"

"Don't worry." Trent says. "I can hid for a while."

"That didn't work for me." Harold says. "Courtney found me."

"Of course I was going to find you!" Courtney says.

"I'm sorry Trent, but right now you need to stand over in the boat." Danni says.

"Good-bye Gwen!" Trent says giving her a kiss.

"Now Anne Maria, have you made the decision on who you would like to eliminate out of Geoff, Izzy, Bridgette, Eva, Harold, Courtney, Scott, Jo, Brick, and Noah?"

"I have chosen… not to eliminate Geoff, Bridgette, Lindsay, and Tyler. Go couples! Also I have not chosen Brick, Harold, Izzy, and Noah." Anne Maria says.

"Which leaves Jo, Eva, Courtney, and Scott." Danni says.

"I will also save Eva." Anne Maria says.

"Courtney, Scott, Jo you three are in the bottom three." Danni says.

"I have chosen to eliminate Jo." Anne Maria says. "You were so mean to me at the Island. And to everyone."

"But, me and Brick's date!" Jo says.

"What?" Lindsay says. "No way you and Brick are dating! No way!"

"Yep, and we had a date tonight." Jo says. "Great, bye Brick…"

"Bye Jo." Brick says.

***Confessionals***

Anne Maria- I know I said no couples, but I didn't know that they were a couple.

Jo- Great, I missed my first date!

Brick- Bye Jo, I'll miss you.

Gwen- Why must he go?

Trent- This is my good-bye.

***End of Confessionals***

The Boat drives away with a sad Trent and Jo, and with Anne Maria standing as far away from Jo as possible.

"Well, Lindsay and Tyler have settled things, Sam and Dakota have broke-up, Jo and Brick started to get off the ground when Jo gets out. Trent now has to worry about Duncan when he gets to the Island. What could possibly happen next time on Total Drama: Viewers Decide!" Danni says.

**Votes:**

**Jo-0 (Out)**

**Lindsay-1**

**Tyler-1**

**Dakota-1**

**Mike-1**

**Sam-1**

**Gwen-1**

**Blaineley-2**

**Trent-7 (Out)**

**39****th****- Staci**

**38****th****- B**

**37****th****- Lightning**

**36****th****- Beth**

**35****th****- Anne Maria**

**34****th****- Cody**

**33****rd****- Owen**

**32****nd****- Josh**

**31****st****- Alejandro**

**30****th****- Dawn**

**29****th****- Sierra**

**28****th****- Zoey**

**27****th****- Heather**

**26****th****- DJ**

**25****th****- LeShawna**

**24****th****- Justin**

**23****rd****- Cameron**

**22****nd****- Sadie**

**21****st****- Katie**

**20****th****- Ezekiel**

**19****th****- Duncan**

**18****th****- Trent**

**17****th****- Jo**

**Vote For: **

**GEOFF  
IZZY  
BRIDGETTE  
EVA  
HAROLD  
COURTNEY  
TYLER  
SCOTT  
DAKOTA  
BLAINELEY  
BRICK  
SAM  
NOAH  
MIKE  
GWEN**

Hope you liked it! Votes in quick! The next chapter is up on Saturday or Sunday!

~Jackels~


	24. C24 Guns Always Win

**I had compeletely written this chapter all ready, but it got deleted because my computer died. I am SO mad. It is completely gone. This sucks.**

Welcome to the newest episode of Total Drama: Viewers Decide!" Danni says. "Last time Gwen and Trent faced separation, Scott was making dangerous deals, find out a lot more right now on Total Drama Viewers Decide!"

***Confessionals***

Scott- That deal I made ain't going to last long. I'm taking over.

Bridgette- I am at eight months!

Lindsay- I am so fat.

***In Danni's Room***

There is a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Danni asks.

Another knock on the door.

"Hello? Who are you?" Danni asks.

Another knock.

"Fine I'm coming!" Danni says.

She opens the door to see Blaineley standing right there with a gun pointed at her head.

"Get in the closet put this piece of tape over your mouth and I'm going to tie you up, k?" Blaineley says.

"Blaineley what are you doing?" Danni asks.

"What I should have done a long time ago." Blaineley says.

***Elimination Ceremony***

"Welcome to the elimination ceremony!" Blaineley says. "I am now host! I can't wait to spend the host money I get!"

"Where is Danni?" Bridgette asks.

"She is somewhere else." Blaineley says. "Safe is everyone but Gwen, Gwen you are out with four votes. Bye, go love your boyfriend."

***On Dock***

"That's it for this episode of Total Drama Viewers Decide." Blaineley says.

**Votes:**

**Geoff-1**

**Dakota-1**

**Harold-2**

**Courtney-2**

**Sam-2**

**Gwen-4 (Out)**

**39****th****- Staci**

**38****th****- B**

**37****th****- Lightning**

**36****th****- Beth**

**35****th****- Anne Maria**

**34****th****- Cody**

**33****rd****- Owen**

**32****nd****- Josh**

**31****st****- Alejandro**

**30****th****- Dawn**

**29****th****- Sierra**

**28****th****- Zoey**

**27****th****- Heather**

**26****th****- DJ**

**25****th****- LeShawna**

**24****th****- Justin**

**23****rd****- Cameron**

**22****nd****- Sadie**

**21****st****- Katie**

**20****th****- Ezekiel**

**19****th****- Duncan**

**18****th****- Trent**

**17****th****- Jo**

**16****th****- Gwen**

**VOTE FOR:**

**GEOFF  
IZZY  
BRIDGETTE  
EVA  
HAROLD  
COURTNEY  
TYLER  
SCOTT  
DAKOTA  
BLAINELEY  
BRICK  
SAM  
NOAH  
MIKE**

**The reason I made this so short is because I am really mad, that was a great chapter, I was really liking it and then it's gone. I will try to put that stuff into the next chapter. Have fun!**

**~Jackels~**


	25. C25 Baby Bombing Part 1

**Hey! This is the next chapter! I will try to put a LOT of effort into the chapter!**

"Welcome to Total Drama Viewers Decide!" Danni says. "What you have missed isn't much but I will show it here:"

***Flashback In Blaineley's Room***

"Blaineley!" Scott says. "You have got too far! Wanting to just get rid of Danni was ok, but you want to take the money and run!"

"I have want I want. As soon as Harold gets done with hacking the Total Drama bank account I'm out." Blaineley says. "And by then, Danni will be back by then."

"One problem." Scott says.

"And what's that?" Blaineley asks.

"Danni is in Harold's closet, not in a box on her way to Mexico." Scott says. "And Harold is not hacking, he's playing Wizard 101."

"What?" Blaineley says.

"And also." Scott says as he pulls up a gun. "Get in the closet… now."

Blaineley backs into her closet. "You aren't going to get what you want! You just want the money!"

"No, I don't want the money. I'm a changed person. I had a talk with Courtney that made me see what was wrong with what I was doing in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island." Scott says. "I've changed, also the police are on their way, it will only will be a little time."

Blaineley was now in her closet and Scott shut the door and locked it.

"Blaineley, my "gun" was a freaking fake, good eye, former host." Scott says.

***Flashback In Lindsay's Room***

It's close to two in the morning.

"What?" Lindsay says. "Huh? Tyler!" Lindsay starts to nag him. "Tyler!"

"Huh? What is it, Lindsay?" Tyler asks.

"I think I'm going into fiber." Lindsay says.

"You mean labor right?" Tyler asks.

"The babies coming!" Lindsay says.

"I'll get the car ready!" Tyler says rushing to get dressed.

***Current Day: Dock***

"As you can see a lot has happened lately. We will check in with Harold and Scott to see if they are going to jail." Danni says.

***Confessionals***

Bridgette- Where is everyone?

Brick- Jo….Oh, Jo.

Dakota- It's so easy not to see Sam! All he does is play video games!

***Living Room***

"Everyone!" Danni says. "I have a lot to say so listen up! Blaineley has been taken to jail for kidnapping me, and trying to steal the Total Drama account money. Also Harold and Scott have been taken to the police station for questioning, they were the ones that turned her in, they were on the inside. We also have Lindsay's baby coming. It will be born at any second, they left last night."

"That's really is a lot!" Courtney says. "I am going to get Scott and Harold later."

"Since when have you cared about them?" Izzy asks.

"Ever since Scott talked to me about how bad each of us were in our seasons." Courtney says.

"Do we have a new couple?" Dakota asks.

"No!" Courtney says. "It was one talk!"

"Whatever." Izzy says. "That's what they all say."

***Confessionals***

Courtney- It was just one talk, but I meant something to me…

Bridgette- If Lindsay is giving birth, it could be any day for me!

Geoff- Things just got real.

***At Police Station***

"Sir. You need to tell us." Officer Jones says. "What did you do in helping Blaineley?"

"I had nothing to do with that! She wanted me to ship Danni off to Mexico, but I didn't!"

"What about you?" Jones points to Harold.

"I didn't either. She asked me to hack the show's bank account and steal the money! I didn't! You can see that I didn't!"

***In Living Room***

Bridgette and Geoff are sitting in the Living Room watching a movie.

"Geoff…" Bridgette says.

"Yea babe?" Geoff says.

"If Lindsay just went to the hospital, then how much longer for me?" Bridgette asks.

"Remember what the doctor said." Geoff says. "He told us, when the baby is ready, it will come."

"Were back!" Tyler shouts from the door.

"Lindsay!" Bridgette shouts. "I have a million questions!"

"Well, let's start!" Lindsay says.

"What's the gender? Name? Birth time? God parents? Is the baby like Chris or you?" Bridgette says.

"Ok, it's a girl. The name is Janelle. Birth time was 2:14 P.M. God parents are Geoff, Bridgette, Brady, and Beth! The baby has my blonde hair, like me, and it has Chris' eyes."

"Are you scared of what the baby will be like? What if it's like Chris?" Bridgette says.

"Me and Tyler have decided that Chris is going nowhere near our baby." Lindsay says. "And the police agree!"

"That's great!" Geoff says.

"That was the hope, we wanted Chris nowhere near." Tyler says. "I am not going to have a home for a baby that acts like him."

***In Police Station***

"Ok you two, we are almost done. Just one more question." Jones says.

"And what's that?" Scott asks.

"Why didn't you go with her?" Jones asks.

"I had a talk with Courtney, one of the other contestants, and we talked about how bad we were in our seasons, and how we wanted to change." Scott says.

"I was being threatened with her getting me kicked off the show." Harold says.

"Ok, thank you gentlemen, but sadly, we have to have you drop out of the show." Jones says.

"What?" Scott says. "Why do we have to quit?"

"There are going to be charges on you Scott, but Harold you are good to go." Jones says.

"Thanks!" Harold says. "Good luck Scott!"

Harold gets up and walks out.

"What?" Scott says.

"You have to go into the witness protection program." Jones says. "Blaineley has a group of Russians that are her army. So, now we have to send you in."

"What about Harold?" Scott asks.

"He was never even apart of the scheme," Jones says. "That's what Blaineley said. I'm sorry, but it's time to go."

***In Living Room***

"Everyone!" Danni says. "Big news! Please welcome our newest guest… Janelle! Lindsay's little baby girl!"

"Can me and Janelle go take a nap?" Lindsay asks.

"Just a minute." Danni says. "Now the bad news, Harold is back, but Scott will be leaving the show."

"What are you talking about?" Courtney asks.

"The police only told me, he's not going to jail, but he has to go somewhere else." Danni says. "I'm sorry, but Scott has been removed by people higher than me and the producers."

"But what about him in the game?" Noah asks.

"He will be removed and given fourteenth." Danni says. "I'm truly sorry."

"I'm not!" Mike says. "He was horrible to me, Zoey, and Cameron!"

"But!" Danni says. "He's the one that turned in Blaineley, and he's the one that didn't send me in a box to Mexico."

"Really?" Mike says. "He's changed that much?"

"Yea, the police told me, that the only reason he didn't send me was because of a talk that he had with Courtney, so we also have to thank her." Danni says.

"Really?" Courtney asks. "He said that?"

"Yep." Danni says. "Lindsay! You may now have a nap, and please take Janelle to her new room."

"Ok!" Lindsay says. "I'm so tired! See you guys at the elimination ceremony."

***Confessionals***

Courtney- Wow, I can't believe that I was the one that saved Danni from going to Mexico and that if it wasn't for me, then the show's money would be gone!

Bridgette- Courtney was mean, she's changed.

Brick- That's just a soldier's heart! I'm proud of him!

Noah- I would have done anything except what Blaineley says to do.

***In Eva's Room***

"I want out." Eva says on the phone. "I don't care what I have to do! Just get me out! This place is about to explode in drama! I have to go!"

***Confessionals***

Lindsay- Having a baby changes you!

Tyler- Lindsay just sleeps.

Sam- Looks like we are loosing people really fast.

***At Elimination Ceremony***

"Hello everyone one!" Danni says. "Today we have lost already two people today, and we still have one to eliminate."

Out of nowhere Janelle starts crying.

"Ok, let's get this done!" Lindsay says.

"Safe with no votes are Geoff, Eva, Brick, Noah, and Mike." Danni says. "Congrats!"

"What I want to see Zoey!" Mike says.

"Safe with one are Izzy, Bridgette, Courtney, Tyler, and Dakota." Danni says. "Congrats guys!"

"Yay!" Izzy says. "Safe!"

"Also safe with three are Sam and…" Danni says. "Wait, our bottom two are Harold and Lindsay. Lindsay you had a baby and a lot of people are a little annoyed by the crying. Harold, you teamed up with Blaineley to steal money, but never did the deed."

"Tyler?" Lindsay whispers.

"The final person safe with a vote of three-seven is… Harold. I'm sorry Lindsay, please leave and take Janelle with you." Danni says.

***Confessionals***

Lindsay- I just had a baby!

Tyler- Why?!

Bridgette- Are you going to treat me like this?

Geoff- Don't do this to Bridgette when she has the baby.

Harold- Cold, I should have gone home.

***At Dock***

"Lindsay!" Tyler says, "I'm so sorry!"

"Lindsay!" Bridgette says. "Send me baby updates so that I can be ready!"

Tyler kissed Lindsay. "Bye."

"See you guys later!" Lindsay says.

Lindsay gets on the boat and drives away to the Island, to wait for the final episode of this season. With Janelle by her side.

***Confessionals***

Lindsay- I knew that I would go home soon, I wouldn't get too far in the game, the best I would do is the top ten. I thought I was gone in the twenties.

Dakota- So glad that me and Sam weren't like the other couples in the house.

***At the Dock***

"That's all for this episode," Danni says. "Can Tyler go on without Lindsay and Janelle? What will Courtney do? What will Bridgette do after this just happened to Lindsay? Can Geoff cope with the soon to be born baby? Find out next time on Total Drama: Viewers Decide!"

**Votes:**

**Izzy-1**

**Bridgette-1**

**Courtney-1**

**Tyler-1**

**Dakota-1**

**Sam-3**

**Harold-3**

**Lindsay-7 (Out)**

**Scott- Removed (Out)**

**Blaineley- Jailed (Out)**

**39****th****- Staci**

**38****th****- B**

**37****th****- Lightning**

**36****th****- Beth**

**35****th****- Anne Maria**

**34****th****- Cody**

**33****rd****- Owen**

**32****nd****- Josh**

**31****st****- Alejandro**

**30****th****- Dawn**

**29****th****- Sierra**

**28****th****- Zoey**

**27****th****- Heather**

**26****th****- DJ**

**25****th****- LeShawna**

**24****th****- Justin**

**23****rd****- Cameron**

**22****nd****- Sadie**

**21****st****- Katie**

**20****th****- Ezekiel**

**19****th****- Duncan**

**18****th****- Trent**

**17****th****- Jo**

**16****th****- Gwen**

**15****th****- Blaineley**

**14****th****- Lindsay**

**13****th****- Scott**

**VOTE FOR:**

**GEOFF  
IZZY  
BRIDGETTE  
EVA  
HAROLD  
COURTNEY  
TYLER  
DAKOTA  
BRICK  
SAM  
NOAH  
MIKE**

**So that's all for this episode! Get those votes in soon! And also, I can't wait for more, I have these ideas, but I'm not sure if I should use them, please tell me in the comments.**

**COMMENT QUESTIONS:**

**Should I have another Bring Back?**

**Should Chris come back?**

**Should Scott be at the Final Episode?**

**Should Tyler have an affair with Dakota?**

**~Jackels~**


	26. C26 Baby Bombing Part 2

**Hey! I REALLY hope that u like what I do with this chapter, also, I will HAVE A FINAL BRING BACK! This will be NEXT CHAPTER! **

"Welcome to Total Drama Viewers Decide," Danni says. "Last time Blaineley was taken to jail for trying to kidnap me, and steal the Total Drama account money. Scott and Harold, who we on the inside of Blaineley's plans, were taken to the police for questioning. Thus getting Blaineley into jail. Scott has been put into witness protection and has been removed from the game. Lindsay had her baby girl named Janelle. At the end of the episode it was Lindsay who was eliminated, Janelle and all her things were taken with her."

***Confessionals***

Tyler- Why Lindsay? Why not me?

Bridgette- Are you going to eliminate me when I have my baby? I could go at any time.

Dakota- Can't wait till Sam is gone.

***Tyler's Room***

Tyler is sitting on his bed, looking at a picture of Lindsay and Janelle, taken just the day before.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door.

"Tyler?" Dakota asks. "Are you in there?"

"No." Tyler replies. "Leave me alone."

"You need to come out!" Dakota says. "It's not right for you to just sit and wait till you are eliminated. You shouldn't think about Lindsay being out. Think of this as a place for you to relax, and not worry about Lindsay and Janelle."

"Fine!" Tyler says. "I'm coming."

Tyler opens his door, only in his boxers.

"Listen Tyler," Dakota says. "Just because Lindsay's gone doesn't mean that you should go crazy and wait in your room, she's gone so what! You can still have fun, and think about how much fun Lindsay's having."

"Dakota…" Tyler says.

"Yea?" Dakota says.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Tyler asks.

"Someone has to or you might commit suicide." Dakota says with a laugh.

"Haha." Tyler says. "Funny."

"Tyler, kiss me." Dakota says.

Tyler goes in and kisses her, picks her up and takes her to his bed.

***Bridgette's Room***

"Geoff!" Bridgette shouts.

"Wow! What?" Geoff says.

"Baby!" Bridgette says. "Now!"

"Ok! Go to the car, I'll get everything!" Geoff says.

***In Courtney's Room***

Courtney is in her room taking to Scott over Facebook on his new identity, Travis Ragan.

Suddenly Izzy shows up behind her. "Are you sure that you aren't dating?"

"How did you get in here?" Courtney shouts.

"Tunnels!" Izzy says pointing to the wall.

"Get out!" Courtney screaming throwing a book at her.

Izzy disappears into a wall

***In Living Room***

"Hello everyone!" Danni says, "We have news! Bridgette is in labor!"

"Really?" Eva says. "We all should have been Geoff and Bridgette's teenage pregnancy story coming."

"True." Harold says.

***In Tyler's Room***

It's now mid afternoon. Tyler wakes up.

"Good morning Lind…." Tyler stops. "Oh no! Oh no! What have I done?"

"What's wrong?" Dakota says in the other spot in the bed.

"You are in here with me! I'm dating Lindsay! Not you!" Tyler says.

"So what!" Dakota says. "We are both on the rebound."

"Dakota!" Tyler says. "Get out of my room!"

"Thanks for taking my virginity! Sam would never do it!" Dakota says.

"Get out of my room you slut!" Tyler screams.

Dakota runs out of the room naked.

***Following Dakota***

Dakota runs out into the hall and looks around, she has Sam looking straight at her.

"Dakota… I…" Sam says. "You whore."

"Shut up Sam." Dakota says. "You weren't man enough to do it!"

"Yea, then you get a guy that just got his girlfriend taken!" Sam says. "That's low, whore, slut, they all fit you."

Dakota takes off to her room slams the door and cries.

***Living Room***

"We back!" Bridgette shouts. "Me, Geoff, and…. Brooke."

"Brooke!" Courtney shouts. "Izzy I owe you ten bucks!"

"What?" Geoff asks.

"Me and Izzy bet on which name you would choose Brooke or Aria." Courtney says.

"How did you know that those were the options?" Bridgette asks.

Izzy pops out of the wall. "Because I found tunnels going to every room in the house.

"Oh…" Bridgette says. "A little creepy."

"BTW, Tyler and Dakota did it. Tyler realized what he did and screamed at Dakota." Izzy says.

"What?" Geoff says. "Tyler cheated on Lindsay?"

"Yep." Izzy says.

"Wow, that's not right." Bridgette says.

***In Bridgette's Room***

"What?" Bridgette says. "How do you want to poop this much?"

***Confessionals***

Geoff- My baby is here, my flesh, I made a baby. Oh what have I done?

Bridgette- Brooke has been crying a lot since we got home, it is horrible. I've asked Mike and Brick to watch her tomorrow so that me and Geoff can go out, even if it's the day after the birth, I'm not missing a spa day.

***At the Island***

"Welcome to the Island! Our eliminated contestants home. Our next episode will be the FINAL BRING-BACK! We will have five contestants back into the running!" Danni says. "In the confessionals, we will have them tell you why they should be brought back."

***Confessionals***

Staci- Please let me back, I mean, my great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother will die, I need money to save her.

B- (Puts hands together begging)

Lightning- I went home to early, I didn't beat Jo, the BOY, but I think I will if you let me back.

Beth- I kinda wanna go back because of the money, but I want to stay with Lindsay and her baby, Janelle.

Anne Maria- I'm fine where I am, except Jo gives my the death stare.

Cody- Please let me back! I want to win! Gwen might have Trent, but I have Sierra! Save me.

Owen- I thought I was a fan favorite. I guess I was wrong, I won't know unless you bring me back.

Josh- Leave me out.

Alejandro- I want to stay with Heather, so if you want me back, bring her too.

Dawn- There is a darkness on the show, I can save it if you bring me back.

Sierra- LET ME STAY WITH CODY!

Zoey- I want to see Mike, I really do, and I miss him.

Heather- Save me, don't, I don't care.

DJ- I want to come back! I miss the show life, I miss Geoff, Bridgette, and Brick.

Justin- Anything for money.

LeShawna- Harold is still in for the money, but he made a big mistake. I want to talk to him.

Sadie- Me and Katie please!

Cameron- I miss Mike, me and Zoey are lonely.

Katie- Me and Sadie please!

Ezekiel- All I did was get Chris out of the show, Lindsay pregnant, Blaineley almost host.

Duncan- I have my revenge on Trent, I want to see Courtney, I have questions about her and Scott

Trent- Save me from Duncan.

Jo- I want to see Brick.

Gwen- Even though I'm with Trent, I still want the money.

Blaineley- I'm in prison, I'm not coming back. But my men will find Scott!

Lindsay- I miss Tyler, Janelle is nice, mean, and poopy.

Scott- I'm in witness protect, I don't know if I can come out.

***At Elimination Ceremony***

"Welcome to the Elimination Ceremony, the person who is eliminated will have a chance to return next episode!" Danni says. "Safe with no votes are Geoff, Izzy, Courtney, Brick, and Noah."

***Confessionals***

Noah- You might say that I have been hiding myself, it's true, I have been. I don't want people to know what I'm planning.

***At Elimination Ceremony***

"Safe with one vote is Bridgette, Eva, and Mike. Which also means that Brooke is here for another week." Danni says

"Yay!" Bridgette says. "Baby still in the house!"

"Safe with two are Harold and Dakota." Danni says. "Congrats."

"Thanks!" Dakota says.

"The bottom two are Tyler and Sam, Tyler you have wanted to see Lindsay, and Sam you broke Dakota's heart. With a vote of three- five the person eliminated is Tyler." Danni says.

***Confessionals***

Tyler- Thanks so much! Please bring me and Lindsay back though! That would be great!

Bridgette- Is that what's going to happen to me and Geoff?

***At Dock***

Tyler gets on the boat and rides to the Island to see Janelle and Lindsay.

"For this special week, we will have a poll that you can vote for FIVE PEOPLE to come back next week." Danni says. "For the end we will have the current contestants tell you who they want you to bring back."

***Confessionals***

Geoff- I have to say, I miss DJ.

Izzy- BIG O

Bridgette- I want Lindsay, Gwen, and LeShawna back.

Eva- I don't care about who comes back.

Harold- Duncan, I want to see the fireworks between him and Courtney.

Courtney- Scott… I wish.

Dakota- Zoey is nice.

Brick- Jo please! I miss her.

Sam- HAHA! Level up!

Noah- Owen, I would like him for my plan.

Mike- Zoey and Cameron PLEASE!

***At Dock***

"That's all for this episode of Total Drama Viewers Decide!" Danni says. "What will happen with Dakota and Sam? Will Dakota watch out for Lindsay? Who will come back? All this and more next time on Total Drama Viewers Decide!"

**Votes:**

**Bridgette-1**

**Eva-1**

**Mike-1**

**Harold-2**

**Dakota-2**

**Sam-3**

**Tyler-5 (Out)**

**39****th****- Staci**

**38****th****- B**

**37****th****- Lightning**

**36****th****- Beth**

**35****th****- Anne Maria**

**34****th****- Cody**

**33****rd****- Owen**

**32****nd****- Josh**

**31****st****- Alejandro**

**30****th****- Dawn**

**29****th****- Sierra**

**28****th****- Zoey**

**27****th****- Heather**

**26****th****- DJ**

**25****th****- LeShawna**

**24****th****- Justin**

**23****rd****- Cameron**

**22****nd****- Sadie**

**21****st****- Katie**

**20****th****- Ezekiel**

**19****th****- Duncan**

**18****th****- Trent**

**17****th****- Jo**

**16****th****- Gwen**

**15****th****- Blaineley**

**14****th****- Lindsay**

**13****th****- Scott**

**12****th****- Tyler**

**VOTE FOR:**

**STACI**

**B**

**LIGHTNING**

**BETH**

**ANNE MARIA**

**CODY**

**OWEN**

**JOSH**

**ALEJANDRO**

**DAWN**

**SIERRA**

**ZOEY**

**HEATHER**

**DJ**

**LESHAWNA**

**JUSTIN**

**CAMERON**

**SADIE**

**KATIE**

**EZEKIEL**

**DUNCAN**

**TRENT**

**JO**

**GWEN**

**BLAINELEY**

**LINDSAY**

**SCOTT**

**TYLER**

**LOOK ON MY PROFLIE PAGE FOR POLL**

**That's all for this chapter! We are in the final 11/16 with the five added. CAN"T WAIT! PLEASE VOTE!**

**COMMENT QUESTIONS:**

**Should Chef come back?**

**Should I have a special episode where no one goes home?**

**~Jackels~**


	27. C27 The Final Returns

**Hey! So this is the BIG BRING BACK! I hope you like it! I know that I do.**

"Welcome to Total Drama Viewers Decide," Danni says. "Last week we said that this would be a Bring-Back episode and… it is. We will have seven contestants from the bench coming back into the game! With a special twist!"

***Confessionals***

Mike- I'm so excited! I was talking to Zoey last night and she said that she texted all her friends back home and asked for them to vote for her!

Geoff- DJ are my hopes and dreams, if I were a poet.

***At Dock***

"Are you ready to see the returning contestants?" Danni asks.

"Duh!" Izzy says, "Who are we up against?"

"The first person coming back is….Cody!" Danni says.

"That's right!" Cody says. "I'm back, and Sierra isn't! She's still on the Island, never going to touch me again! If I win the game, then I am going to have the money going into a body guard."

"That's cold." Noah says.

"Oh, Noah!" Danni says. "You should like this next person… Ezekiel!"

"No way!" Noah says. "It would be so funny if Blaineley got to come back! We would just get rid of her again!"

"Ok, Noah… not to be mean, but you were eliminated when you got Lindsay pregnant, and that was to get rid of Chris." Courtney says. "I hope that Scott's back, even though Blaineley's goons are after him."

"Also please give a warm welcome to Jo!" Danni says. "Looks like people really like the Brick and Jo moments! Congrats Jo!"

"Brick!" Jo says. "I beat Anne Maria for you!"

"Wow… thanks… I guess." Brick says. "We are going to have to learn how to control your temper."

Jo shrugs.

"We also have Dawn." Danni says.

"Hello everyone, I hope that you all are good. You all have good karma today." Dawn says.

"Yep…." Dakota says awkwardly.

Dawn walks over to a squirrel and begin to talk.

"We also have returning… Cameron!" Danni says. "Congrats Mike, you have one person down you wanted back!"

"Yea, but I thought Zoey might be back today, it's the last Bring-Back." Mike says.

"Well… the almost last person to join our journey is Heather!" Danni says. "The Queen Bee is back!"

"Oh no!" Noah says sarcastically, "I'm so scared."

"Shut up Noah!" Heather says. "I'm back, and I'm going to win!"

"Your not a real Fan Favorite though." Courtney says.

"And you should talk?" Heather says. "You've made it this far! Beating Owen and Lindsay! We all thought they would be here right now."

"Thought but didn't know if they would be." Danni says. "The last person to be joining us in this game is…. Zoey!"

Zoey gets off the boat and runs and gives Mike and hug. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you!" Mike says. He looks at Cameron. "Both of you!"

***In Noah's Room***

Izzy is going threw her secret holes in the wall when she sees Noah on the computer having a chat with someone.

"Listen! Danni has to go! She's too nice, and the viewers are bored." The Person says.

"Ok, what do I have to do?" Noah asks.

"What are you talking about, all you need to do is get her out!" The Person says. "I want her gone by next episode!"

"Ok." Noah says.

"Use some other people to, so that when you are going to get caught you can throw someone else under the bus." The Person says.

"Who do you think would help me after what happened to Chris and Lindsay?" Noah says.

"Me." Izzy says from behind.

Noah turns to see Izzy hiding in the wall.

"Izzy?" Noah says.

"Yep!" Izzy says. "I'll help you!"

"Why are you going to help me?" Noah asks.

"I don't know! I have been bored for so long!" Izzy says. "I want something to help me not be bored."

"Ok then." Noah says. "Do you think anyone else will help us?"

***In Bridgette's Room***

Brooke is asleep with Geoff holding her.

"Geoff." Bridgette says.

"Yea babe?" Geoff says.

"What are we going to do when one of us gets out?" Bridgette asks.

"I don't know, Lindsay and Tyler had a hard time with it." Geoff says.

"Yea, a really hard time for Tyler." Bridgette says. "I think that we should go out together."

"What?" Geoff says.

"When one of us gets out, why don't we let the other one quit." Bridgette says.

"What if it's like Final Five?" Geoff says. "The games almost over, and we could use the money."

"I guess that would work." Bridgette says. "There will be exceptions I guess."

***In Dakota's Room***

Dakota was still crying because of her sleeping with Tyler and because of what Sam called her. Whore and Hoe fit her perfectly.

She picked up a hairbrush and threw it at her mirror and picked up a piece of glass.

She held it to her wrist and stopped.

"What am I doing?" Dakota said to herself. "I am Dakota Milton! I am rich and will be famous! If I do this, I have no chance at my dream! So what I slept with Tyler, and he is a father. I need to not do this."

She stops. She turns to see her father. "Dad!"

"Dakota stop!" Mr. Milton says. "You are my baby girl don't do this! I didn't pay that money for the shows for you to waste it! Don't you dare do this to my company! You will just bring shame to our family! You already have! Spending time with that game junky!"

Dakota falls to her knees crying, then looks up to see that it was just her image of her father.

**Votes- **

**Zoey-4 (Return)**

**Dawn-4 (Return)**

**Cody-4 (Return)**

**Heather-4 (Return)**

**Jo-4 (Return)**

**Cameron-4 (Return)**

**Ezekiel-3 (Return)**

**Duncan-2**

**B-2**

**DJ-2**

**Sierra-2**

**Scott-1**

**Lindsay-1**

**Blaineley-1**

**Gwen-1**

**Owen-1**

**Anne Maria-1**

**39****th****- Staci**

**38****th****- B**

**37****th****- Lightning**

**36****th****- Beth**

**35****th****- Anne Maria**

**34****th****- Owen**

**33****rd****- Josh**

**32****nd****- Alejandro**

**31****st****- Sierra**

**30****th****- DJ**

**29****th****- LeShawna**

**28****th****- Justin**

**27****th****- Sadie**

**26****th****- Katie**

**25****th****- Duncan**

**24****th****- Trent**

**23****rd****- Gwen**

**22****nd****- Blaineley**

**21****st****- Lindsay**

**20****th****- Scott**

**19****th****- Tyler**

**VOTE FOR:**

**GEOFF  
IZZY  
BRIDGETTE  
EVA  
HAROLD  
COURTNEY  
TYLER  
DAKOTA  
BRICK  
SAM  
NOAH  
MIKE**

**ZOEY**

**DAWN**

**CODY**

**HEATHER**

**JO**

**CAMERON**

**EZEKIEL**

**I hope that you guys liked this chapter; I know it's SUPER LATE! But I have a lot more time because I took off of this for the time I did!**

**COMMENT QUESTIONS:**

**What do you think Noah and Izzy are going to do?**

**What will happen to Danni?**

**~Jackels**


	28. C28 Mental Help Now

**Hey! So this is after the Bring-Back… that was the last Bring-Back, but…. I might have someone slip in.**

"Welcome to Total Drama: Viewers Decide!" Danni says. "Last time we had our Bring Back with Zoey, Dawn, Cody, Heather, Jo, Ezekiel, and Cameron all given another chance at the million. Bridgette an Geoff started to worry about when one of them goes home. Dakota had a mental break down after sleeping with Tyler an then seeing Sam in the hall and him calling her a whore an slut. She thought of her father and what he would say and almost killed herself. What could happen this time? Find out right now on Total Drama: Viewers Decide!"

***Confessionals***

Zoey- I have had a great time! Last time I came back… I was sent packing in the next episode, I am worried that it will happen again, so I decided that me, Mike an Cameron would spend as much time as possible together. We were up all night last night playing poker and other games with Bridgette and Geoff. Brooke was the cutest baby! She didn't cry at all.

Bridgette- Last night was the only night that Brooke didn't cry! I thought she would because of the noise… maybe she likes noise.

Izzy- Die Danni! Die!

***In Dakota's Room***

Zoey knocks on her door an comes in and screams.

"Dakota!" Zoey says. "What happened? The mirror! Dakota looks up and Zoey sees that Dakota has hit rock bottom, that she needs mental help. "Dakota, come with me."

"I don't want anyone to see me like this!" Dakota says. "I'm a monster!"

Sam heard Zoey scream and came to see what had happened and looked in the door.

"Oh look Sam you are right! I'm a slut, whore, and all the above! Are you happy now? You were right!" Dakota says.

"Dakota… I…" Sam stutters.

"Don't even! You were the last person I want to see right now!" Dakota screams.

"Sam, please leave… I think that I will talk to Dakota… alone." Zoey says.

***Confessionals***

Sam- Dakota is just being stupid… she's just some rich girl that gets everything, and when she doesn't get what she wants you can see what happens.

Noah- The ball is in motion.

Eva- I made it on Wipeout! And then I got an e-mail from Survivor! Yay! And even better, they all start after this… even though I want out… I will want the money.

***In Mike's Room***

"Cameron… Where's Zoey?" Mike asks.

"I don't know… she said that she was going to get some cake like twenty minutes ago." Cameron says. "We still need to finish our game of Uno."

"I am going to go look for her." Mike says.

Mike walks out of the room and goes down the hall and sees Noah talking with someone in his room and thinks it's normal till he sees who he's talking too.

From behind Izzy kicks Mike in the head and knocks him out. "No one can know."

***In Gym***

Jo and Brick are on the treadmills and are running when they see Danni come in with a worried look.

"Danni, is something wrong?" Brick asks.

"Yea, the food truck isn't here. It was suppose to be here an hour ago." Danni says.

"Is there anyone you can call?" Jo asks. "I'm hungry."

"Well… I guess I can try the producers to see if they know anything." Danni says. "I left my phone in the kitchen and I have to use the bathroom, can one of you get it?"

"I can." Brick says.

"Thanks… let's meet back here." Danni says.

"Ok, Jo I'll be right back… make sure that you keep running." Brick says.

***In Kitchen***

Brick sees Danni's phone and gets it off the charger, out of nowhere a dart hits him in the arm and he blacks out. Izzy comes out from the closet and curses.

"Why can't I ever get Danni!" Izzy says.

***In Dakota's Room***

"Dakota, what's been bothering you?" Zoey asks.

"My life!" Dakota screams. "Everyone is leaving me! My boyfriend, my parents are getting a divorces, Dad's moving to Thailand to marry his secretary, Mom's leaving to start over in England!"

"Dakota, I haven't left you." Zoey says. "We are still friends… aren't we?"

"Well…. I guess so… you haven't left me." Dakota says. "Why haven't you left me?"

"My friends all left me when I was young… and I don't want to be like them." Zoey says. "I want to help. We can get you a therapist or…."

"No!" Dakota says. "I don't want to get a therapist!"

"Then lets start with right now… let's get some ice cream, there is an ice cream parlor only two blocks away." Zoey says.

"Ice cream sounds nice." Dakota says.

"But before that… you need to put on some clothes." Zoey says giving Dakota some clothes. "Go change quick."

***Confessionals***

Zoey- I hope I stay, because if I go, Dakota will lose everyone, and have another break down. Please keep me till she goes.

Izzy- I am always getting the wrong people! Brick and Mike! How am I so stupid!

***In Bridgette's Room***

"Geoff we need to find out why Brooke didn't cry last night at all! We were up all night and nothing happened! It's the first night ever!" Bridgette says.

"What was different?" Geoff says.

"The noise and the lights." Bridgette says. "Oh my gosh! I know what it was! The lights! Most babies have night lights, we don't! Maybe Brooke is afraid of the dark! We should try that!"

"We can do that tonight, let's go for a walk to the store and get one." Geoff says.

***In Gym***

"I asked Brick to go get my phone like thirty minutes ago!" Danni says.

"Go and check on him then." Jo says. "I'll go with you."

"Ok, let's go." Danni says.

***Confessionals***

Cody- All that I have done since I was here is sleep and play video games! It's amazing! Sierra isn't close to me and I have a room to myself! This is so much better than camp!

***In Kitchen***

Jo and Danni walk in with Heather at the fridge.

"Hey do you guys know where the food is" Heather says. "I'd kill for a cracker!"

"I'm looking for my phone so I can ask the producers where the food truck is, what's on the truck was going to last us till the last few days of the show." Danni says. "Do you know where Brick is?"

"No, I'd check his room." Heather says still looking in the fridge.

"I'll go check, Jo can you keep looking for my phone?" Danni asks.

"Sure." Jo says.

"Be back soon." Danni says.

Right after Danni left the room a sleeping gas went threw the kitchen from the ceiling making Jo and Heather fall to the ground.

Izzy jumps down and looks around. "Where is Danni!"

Izzy takes Jo and Heather and locks them in Noah's closet with Mike and Brick, who are still knocked out.

***In Noah's Room***

"Ezekiel is with us Izzy." Noah says.

"Great! I need help! Every time I have Danni, she gets away and I have another contestant that is still here!"

"Then what will Ezekiel do?" Noah asks.

"He will be the one that talks to her and then I drop a thing of sleep gas and then they are both unconscious, and then I will bring them both back here." Izzy says.

"Nice plan! Our boss will be happy." Noah says.

"Yes I am." Blaineley says at the door.

"Blaineley!" Noah says. "How did you get out?"

"Well, I had a little help from a security guard." Blaineley says.

***Confessionals***

Courtney- Where is Heather? We said that we would watch _Pretty Little Liars _together. But then the TV is fuzzy, so I guess not.

Harold- The internet has been down since yesterday! How is Noah on his computer! Nothing is right, the internet, food, people leaving.

***In Dawn's Room***

Dawn is meditating when all of a sudden her eyes widen and then she just looks at the door. "Something bad is going on, I have to save the others!"

Dawn runs to her door, but it's locked. "No!"

***Confessionals***

Noah- I knew that Dawn was a weird girl with supernatural things, so I knew I had to do something about her.

Dawn- I will find who did this and they will pay! Mother Nature will help me!

***In Noah's Room***

There was a knock on the door and Noah opened it thinking he would see Izzy with Ezekiel and Danni, but he sees Courtney. Courtney sees that all of his electronics are still working and then sees Blaineley in the back.

"Blaineley? Noah?" Courtney sees and knows what's happening. She punches Noah in the mouth and kicks him the balls. Courtney turns to Blaineley, she sees her reaching for a gun and pulls out her pepper spray and lights her up. Then Courtney pulls a tazor from her pocket and uses it.

"What in the world Courtney?" Blaineley says.

"Oh, I got these when I was with Duncan." Courtney says. "It really helped."

Courtney hears shouting coming from the closet and releases Brick, Mike, Jo, and Heather.

***At Elimination Ceremony***

"Because of Blaineley's attack Noah, Izzy, and Ezekiel have all been put under room arrest, they can not leave there rooms, they have been placed with electric collars." Danni says. "But back to the game, safe is Geoff, Bridgette, Eva, Harold, Brick, Mike, Dawn, Cody, Jo, Ezekiel, and Cameron all with no votes."

"Wait… what happens when they are eliminated?" Bridgette asks.

"They will go to jail." Danni says. "Safe with one vote is Courtney, Dakota, Sam, and Heather."

"What about Courtney?" Geoff says. "She did great!"

"Courtney will be going to meet the _Pretty Little Liars _cast." Danni says. "Safe with two are Noah and Zoey. Izzy time to go to jail."

***Confessionals***

Izzy- Courtney's going to end up like the guys from India… dead.

Noah- This isn't going to stop us from getting rid of Danni and getting Blaineley.

Courtney- I get to meet Lucy Hale!

***In Dakota's Room***

"Listen Dakota, things will get better." Zoey says. "I can help you work threw them."

**Votes:**

**Courtney-1**

**Dakota-1**

**Heather-1**

**Sam-1**

**Noah-2**

**Zoey-2**

**Izzy-3 (Out/Jailed)**

**39****th****- Staci**

**38****th****- B**

**37****th****- Lightning**

**36****th****- Beth**

**35****th****- Anne Maria**

**34****th****- Owen**

**33****rd****- Josh**

**32****nd****- Alejandro**

**31****st****- Sierra**

**30****th****- DJ**

**29****th****- LeShawna**

**28****th****- Justin**

**27****th****- Sadie**

**26****th****- Katie**

**25****th****- Duncan**

**24****th****- Trent**

**23****rd****- Gwen**

**22****nd****- Blaineley**

**21****st****- Lindsay**

**20****th****- Scott**

**19****th****- Tyler**

**18****th****- Izzy**

**VOTE FOR:**

**GEOFF  
BRIDGETTE  
EVA  
HAROLD  
COURTNEY  
TYLER  
DAKOTA  
BRICK  
SAM  
NOAH  
MIKE**

**ZOEY**

**DAWN**

**CODY**

**HEATHER**

**JO**

**CAMERON**

**EZEKIEL**

**Hope that you liked the chapter! **

**COMMENT QUESTIONS:**

**Should I make another follow-up story of this?**

**Should Chef come back?**

**What should I put into my story?**

**~Jackels**


	29. C29 The After-Math

**I'm back with more! I thought I would update now! So… lets get started!**

"Welcome to Total Drama: Viewers Decide," Danni says last time a lot happened, where to start… Noah and Izzy were planning to get rid of me so that Blaineley could take over again, but every time Izzy got close she captured someone else sorry Brick, Mike, Jo, and Heather. Courtney was the one to see what was going on and helped start them from what they were doing. Because of what Courtney did, she will be gone this episode meeting the cast of _Pretty Little Liars. _Also Bridgette and Geoff tried to figure out why Brooke won't sleep at night. Zoey tried to help Dakota with her emotional problems. Eva has been acepeted onto _ Wipeout _and _Survivor. _What will happen this time on Total Drama Viewers Decide!"

***Confessionals***

Zoey- I was so surprised that I wasn't eliminated last night, I thought I was a goner!

Bridgette- Brooke still cried last night even though she had a light! Maybe she likes sound… tonight we are going to have music playing on a tape.

Noah- You people are so stupid. I will see that my plans are fulfilled.

Dakota- I am getting better, but every time I look at Sam, I feel horrible, and Tyler won't come out of his room.

***In Dakota's Room***

"Dakota you are doing so much better!" Zoey says. "Just ignore Sam, he's just trying to make you feel horrible."

"I know." Dakota says. "I am trying to get over it."

"Well… its good, and a start. It just takes time." Zoey says, "I'm not leaving till I'm eliminated."

"I know." Dakota says.

***In Noah's Room***

Noah walks out off his room and looks at the guards on the ground and then looks at Izzy. "Good job. How did you get out of the boat?"

"Are you kidding, I figured out how to get out of hand cups before Duncan had his green Mohawk." Izzy says. "We only have about an hour before they notice."

"Let's go." Noah says. "Ezekiel said that he's done."

***In Danni's Room***

Danni is on the phone when a bottle falls from the ceiling and she screams but passes out.

"It worked!" Izzy says comes down in a gas mask.

"Great!" Noah says. "We need to get rid of her. Hid her in the basement."

"Done!" Izzy says.

"Great." Noah says. "Now what about Blaineley?"

Right then Chef walks in.

"Nice try!" Chef punches Noah and Izzy.

***In Living Room***

"Everyone, Izzy and Noah tried to get rid of me again." Danni says. "So they will be transferred to a Mexican jail for the rest of there time."

"Wow… that's like wow."

***At Elimination Ceremony***

"Safe with no votes are Geoff, Bridgette, Harold, Courtney, Brick, Sam, Mike, Zoey, Dawn, Cody, Heather, Jo, Ezekiel, and Cameron." Danni says.

"Even if Courtney was here, she would be safe." Chef says.

"Why are you here Chef?" Geoff asks.

"I was brought back because of the security outbreak." Chef says.

"Safe with one vote is Eva and Dakota." Danni says. "Which mean eliminated with three votes is Noah."

**Votes:**

**Eva-1**

**Dakota-1**

**Noah-3 (Out)**

**39****th****- Staci**

**38****th****- B**

**37****th****- Lightning**

**36****th****- Beth**

**35****th****- Anne Maria**

**34****th****- Owen**

**33****rd****- Josh**

**32****nd****- Alejandro**

**31****st****- Sierra**

**30****th****- DJ**

**29****th****- LeShawna**

**28****th****- Justin**

**27****th****- Sadie**

**26****th****- Katie**

**25****th****- Duncan**

**24****th****- Trent**

**23****rd****- Gwen**

**22****nd****- Blaineley**

**21****st****- Lindsay**

**20****th****- Scott**

**19****th****- Tyler**

**18****th****- Izzy**

**17****th****- Noah**

**VOTE FOR:**

**GEOFF  
BRIDGETTE  
EVA  
HAROLD  
COURTNEY  
TYLER  
DAKOTA  
BRICK  
SAM  
MIKE**

**ZOEY**

**DAWN**

**CODY**

**HEATHER**

**JO**

**CAMERON**

**EZEKIEL**

**~Jackels**


	30. C30 Being of the STarT

"Last time on Total Drama ReCall," Danni says. "Noah and Izzy tried to still get me gone. Zoey is helping Dakota get over Sam, with Bridgette and Geoff trying to get Brooke to sleep at night. Chef is now back, as a host for security reasons. What will happed this time on Total Drama ReCall!"

***Confessionals***

Zoey- Dakota' getting better, but I wish that Sam was gone, it would help a lot more.

Bridgette- I figured it out! Brooke like to have music playing when she sleeps! We got this little sheep that plays Mary had a Little Lamb till she falls asleep! It's perfect!

***In Dakota's Room***

Dakota was sitting on her bed eating pizza with Zoey, Mike, and Cameron.

"So, I think that we should have an All Nighter on horror movies!" Zoey says.

"I'm up for that!" Mike says. "That's would be fun!"

"I guess so." Cameron says.

"Great!" Dakota says.

"I think that you are making great progress Dakota, I'm proud of you." Zoey says.

"Thank you, but the only way for me to feel safe leaving my room is if Sam leaves, then I think I would do a lot better." Dakota says.

"As do I." Zoey says

"Well, what should we start with? Final Destination? Scream?" Cameron asks.

"I think something zombie related." Mike says.

"Then we can watch a zombie movie, we can choose later, I'm going to take a shower." Zoey says.

***In Courtney's Room***

Courtney was watching a video on her computer when she gets a call on her phone.

"Hello?" Courtney asks.

"Courtney," Scott says.

"Scott! I thought that you were in witness protection!" Courtney says.

"I am, I can't tell you where I am, or anything like that, but I can call you once a week." Scott says.

Courtney and Scott talk about TV shows, her visit to the Pretty Little Lairs cast, even politics.

***In Ezekiel's Room***

Ezekiel hated this, always trapped in his room with nothing to do. I am always here doing nothing.

Ezekiel had been thinking of quitting and just going to jail, but maybe he would win, most likely not though…

***Confessionals***

Ezekiel- I want out more than anything right now, it's horrible, I am going to quit tonight.

Chef- I only came back because they needed me. Also fun fact Chris, Noah, Izzy, and Ezekiel when he gets there, will all be in the same prison!

***In Kitchen***

"So, how are you and Geoff?" Heather asks Bridgette.

"Um… we have a child." Bridgette says.

"Can I meet them?" Heather asks.

"Sure, come with me." Bridgette says.

Bridgette takes Heather to meet Brooke and when Heather sees her, she just starts being kind and loving to the baby, and Bridgette knows that Heather is great with babies.

***Confessionals***

Bridgette- So I'm just standing there watch Heather playing with Brooke and it's obvious that Heather is great with kids! She was playing peek-a-boo, cuddling with her, she's the perfect baby sitter.

Heather- Brooke was just the cutest baby in the world! She didn't cry at all and was just so sweet; I would do anything for this baby.

***In Gym***

Cody was trying to use the weights, but could only do fifty pounds. Jo and Brick were running on treadmills, with Eva using Jacob's ladder.

"Guys, wanna race?" Eva asks.

"I'd love a little competition." Jo says with a smile.

"Let's go!" Brick says.

"I want in!" Cody says.

"Are you sure Cody?" Brick says. "We are athletes."

"Hey, it will be fun!" Cody says.

They all get started at ten miles per hours and Cody was off in ten minutes. The other three were running for three hours when Eva goes down.

"Oh well…" Eva says.

Jo and Brick went strong for another hour until…

"Wanna tie?" Jo asks.

"Sure, ready? One, two, three!" Brick says stepping off the treadmill.

Jo doesn't get off until ten seconds later and shouts "I'm the winner! I lasted the longest."

"What? No we tied!" Brick says.

"Ok, but I lasted longer." Jo says giving Brick a kiss.

***Confessionals***

Brick- It's obvious that Jo wants back in the real game, I would love to be back too, but it would be hard for me. I hope that she gets what she wants.

Jo- I miss the island, I know that I would have won, but Cameron cheated me out.

Cody- I've been trying to get buff for the ladies, once I do, they will start coming and I won't have Sierra all over me anymore.

Eva- I have been trying to train for Wipeout and Survivor, I have been getting my temper in check by getting people to help. I would have Bridgette's baby for the night and it would cry and I didn't do anything, I think that I'm ready.

***In Harold's Room***

Harold was sitting on his computer when he gets a text that says

I will tell everyone about the Lindsay incident if you don't.

-T

Harold quickly replied to ask who it was, but ever got an answer.

***Confessionals***

Harold- I have been getting weird texts all the time, and it's scaring me… I think that they know something bad.

Dawn- There's a bad energy in the house again, but it's not like last time, not like Noah, but something else.

***At Elimination Ceremony***

"Welcome to the Elimination Ceremony!" Danni says. "Safe with no votes is…Bridgette, Eva, Harold, Courtney, Brick, Mike, Zoey, Dawn, Cody, Heather, Jo, and Cameron. You are all safe.

"Thank you so much!" Zoey smiles at the camera.

"Safe with one vote is… Geoff, Ezekiel and…. The final person safe is…. Dakota. I'm sorry Sam you are eliminated with two votes." Danni says.

"I saw this coming!" Sam says. "You all take Dakota's side on this!"

***Confessionals***

Zoey- I think that it's good that Sam's going, Dakota needs all the help she can get.

Dakota- Finally.

Geoff- Dakota was messed up, but Sam made it ten times worse.

***At Dock***

"Wait!" Ezekiel shouts. "I quit this game! I know I'm not going to win, and I can't stand it here in my room, how bad can a Mexican jail be?"

You can see Ezekiel and Sam getting on the boat to be taken away with about ten policemen on the boat with them. Also Zoey, Dakota, Mike, and Cameron watching a zombie movie in the background.

***In Harold's Room***

Harold has been starring at the text for the past ten minutes right before a new one shows up.

Fine you made your choice, it's up to me to find justice.

-T

**Votes:**

**Geoff-1**

**Dakota-1**

**Ezekiel-1 (Quit)**

**Sam-2 (Out)**

**39****th****- Staci**

**38****th****- B**

**37****th****- Lightning**

**36****th****- Beth**

**35****th****- Anne Maria**

**34****th****- Owen**

**33****rd****- Josh**

**32****nd****- Alejandro**

**31****st****- Sierra**

**30****th****- DJ**

**29****th****- LeShawna**

**28****th****- Justin**

**27****th****- Sadie**

**26****th****- Katie**

**25****th****- Duncan**

**24****th****- Trent**

**23****rd****- Gwen**

**22****nd****- Blaineley**

**21****st****- Lindsay**

**20****th****- Scott**

**19****th****- Tyler**

**18****th****- Izzy**

**17****th****- Noah**

**16****th****- Sam**

**15****th****- Ezekiel**

**VOTE FOR:**

**GEOFF  
BRIDGETTE  
EVA  
HAROLD  
COURTNEY  
TYLER  
DAKOTA  
BRICK  
MIKE**

**ZOEY**

**DAWN**

**CODY**

**HEATHER**

**JO**

**CAMERON**

**~Jackels**


End file.
